Final Fantasy:Oblivion
by Loli Liana
Summary: 300 years after the age of Lady Yuna a war is waging,Spira against the Guado. To save the future, a priestess, who has discovered she is a summoner, and a man haunted by his past must fight to reveal the truth of Zanarkand's end and bring rest to Spira.
1. Prelude

"Final Fantasy: Oblivion"  
  
Prelude  
  
My name is Maylina Guado, and I am twenty-three years old. I am half Guado and half human. The Guado are species of people in the world of Spira. They are considered the only species that have retained to their faith, and live a life separate from the rest of Spira within their cities and forests.  
The war between the Guado and the rest of Spira has been going on for over thirty years. The Guado have taken over half of Spira, while the rest of is being run by the government of humans. Three humans to be more precise; three brothers that run the three major cities of Spira. One is the leader that the other two are suppose to acknowledge, and he is the youngest of the three and lives in Luca. The middle sibling lives and runs the machina city, Terra Skies. A mysterious place that hides many secrets within it's depths of machina. The last and oldest brother lives past the Mount Gagazet and the Ronso's land in the city that never sleeps. This place is called New Zanarkand, and it takes its name from the ruined city that it was built next to. This place is only for the most faithful, and some say that the dead posses the living. It is place that many Guado see as a ghost city haunted by the past, and the new city now carries on the burden that old city once had. They say that city will come to a final rest and sleep when the "Traitor of Zanarkand" returns to repent or destroy the city and its people.  
The Guado government is run under always one man from the same family for the past two hundred years. They took over and bought chateau in Guadosalam when they took over. I pay no attention to the politics of the Guado, but as I understood it until today that Prince Jyn Guado had taken over recently after the passing of both his parents.  
I have never really paid much attention to the outside world to just a few years ago. I never cared for the war or the rest of Spira. All there ever was the temple and my religion, and helping the people. The Guado live quite differently, but yet the same to the rest of Spira. We are attached to nature, and it is proven through the fact that three hundred years ago we were able to save the Macalania Forest from dying. Many of us Guado really don't know how they saved the forest, but we believe it was our faith with former aeon protector, Shiva, that allowed us to save the forest. Many of the Guado tend to believe the Guado are of higher class above all other species. I live among the people of the Guado, but I am not a full Guado.  
My parents were united through their faith. My mother was human, but believed in the Guado's religion before the war had started. That is why I am high priestess of the Macalania Temple. Did I tell you, the Guado were able to salvage the temple over hundred years ago. It baffled them how fix the problem of the sunken temple at the bottom of the lake. They decided to leave the temple at the bottom, and make access to the bottom through means of flying animals or trails down to the bottom. It is quite beautiful at the beginning of spring.  
My first journey to Guadosalam began when I was only a child. This is my journey to my destiny, to bring Spira back together. Even though I live with the Guado, and am a priestess of their religion, I still serve for the better of Spira. My mother, Marana Kana, had trained at the very same temple I became high priestess. She met my father, Senar Guado, there and from the day on they were never apart. They were married, and a priestess under our laws could not marry unless political reasons. They were especially strict on her marrying a man that was a guardian of priests. So she gave up her priesthood to spend her life with my father. I was born a year after their marriage, but soon after my birth my father had to leave to fight in the war with Spira. As I grew up when ever he came home I would spend as much time as I could with him. He would tell me stories of Spira before it was torn apart. He would tell tales of the former great summoners of long past ages Summoners such as Lord Braska, Lady Yuna, Yunalesca, Lord Seymour, and Lenne. All the past summoners he spoke of were always heroes, and adored by every one within the Guado's territory. I loved my father greatly, and I felt nothing would tear our family apart. That was until that fateful day on my eighth birthday.  
My mother and I awoke that morning to a knock on the door. I had heard everything that morning.  
"I have brought terrible news concerning your husband," the Guado warrior said at the door.  
"Where is he?" my mother asked with concern.  
I could tell she was panicking underneath her concerned demeanor.  
"I am sorry madam, your husband, Senar Guado, died in battle with honor."  
He had given her my father's necklace, something he had received as a family treasure. When the Guado left, my mother had turned around, and didn't even look at me. She had gone to the fireplace, and threw the object into the fire. I remember burning my palm trying to get the necklace out. I had gotten the treasure out of the fire, and the scar of the burn still has a small presence on my right hand. The scar was the shape of the necklace's pendant, the shape of the ancient statue of the aeon Shiva. It was a family emblem; the family had passed down the necklace for over three hundred years. I had then gone to my mother in the kitchen. This was when my mother had lost her sanity and reality.  
"Mommy, I need something for my hand."  
She gave me a washcloth with some ice. She didn't care that my burns were severe at the time. I would eventually though take care of the wound.  
"Mommy, why did you throw Daddy's necklace in the fire?" I had asked.  
"Because he's dead honey. That's why the guard was at our house. Daddy died fighting against the humans, the rest of Spira," was her only reply.  
"So he's not coming home for my birthday, no special gift?"  
"No honey, but consider that necklace to be your very special gift from your father."  
That day I had to grow up, not to be eight years old, but rather almost like a teenager, because the next day would change my life forever. The next day my mother returned from the Temple of Macalania, after spending all morning in the temple praying. I still remember the news she gave me from her trip.  
"Maylina come here. I have some great news for you," she began.  
"Yes mother," I replied.  
"You are wearing the necklace," she said when I approached her in the living room.  
"Yes, I want to remember Daddy."  
"You don't need to remember your father. You're going to learn the ways of ancient religion of the Guado; you're going to be a priestess."  
"What?! Why? I want to be with my friends, and learn how to fight like Daddy."  
"No! You need to learn the ancient teachings of a priestess, study the history of past summoners, and uphold family tradition. Succeed where I had failed. You will become a high priestess like the former Maester Seymour," she replied harshly.  
"No Mommy. I want to learn to fight like Daddy. I want to bring peace to Spira and be a soldier."  
After that day my mother became a priestess again and put me into the priesthood. I would not see my mother again for ten years. She would go and devote her time to the Guado, the temple, and became obsessed with notion that I would rise to power like the half-Guado Seymour. She felt that he and I had a lot in common. We were the minority in society, strong-willed people, and willing to over come obstacles to make the world better. Even though I always felt that the stories of Seymour were a bit far fetched once I reached my teens. I started questioning the deeds of all the past summoners; even the High Summoner Yuna and her success in defeating Sin.  
When I turned eighteen, I was ready to face the trials. These trials would test my skills as a summoner, and my abilities to face danger in the heat of battle in the wilderness. Always on my journey through the Macalania Forest I had my guardian, my best friend for eight years, Renac Guado. He is a guardian, like my father, and a Guado. He was the only Guado at the temple when I was assigned a guardian that would be my guardian. At first he was reluctant and didn't like me for being a half- breed. Over time he never regretted meeting me, and becoming best friend. We share our secrets with each other, and he was always there when the other priests and adepts would tease me.  
Over the year I began to forget the idea of becoming a solider and the love of my father, and began acting like a true priestess. Even though I thought Seymour's stories were far fetched I still looked to his courage of being only half-Guado for confidence to keep at my training.  
Even though I was priestess, Renac did teach how to fight. I don't look like a normal priestess. I don't wear the traditional clothing; where I wear confining clothing that keeps me from being mobile and able to handle challenges in the outside world beyond the temple. I was always the outcasts among the adepts throughout my childhood, but Renac supported me. Around my eighteenth year, I went through my trials in the Macalania Forest. I had returned to the temple, with Renac, in triumph. At the time I was the only priestess at the temple, because the high priest had died recently, and the other students had not passed the trials yet. That very day I was made high priestess of the Macalania Temple.  
That day was when I saw my mother again, but something had happened, two Guado were taking care of her. I had found out that she had become mentally ill, and could not recognize anybody. I still remember trying to talk to her.  
"Mother. Are you all right?" I asked her.  
He must come back. He will bring unity, and honor my family. The power of a summoner likes within my only child."  
"What do you mean? I'm your child," I had replied to delusions.  
She had looked at me with an empty stare.  
"My daughter is not you. She is a priestess, not a warrior. She will bring back the Fayths, disturb the Farplane, and bring him back from the dead."  
"Who?" I had to ask.  
She looked up into the sky, and she seemed to be in a trance.  
"Our high priest of Macalania, Maester Seymour," she replied detached.  
She was never the same again. A few months later, under the advice of the temple, the Guado sent her to the border between Spira and Guado. The humans took her to Luca, because she was a human, and they put her into a mental hospital.  
For the next three years I would be a teacher for the new students who came to the temple, and continued my studies about the Fayths, the former guardian of our temple Shiva, the history of Macalania and Lord Seymour, and kept up with my duties as high priestess.  
When I turned twenty-one, I had gone to the statue of Shiva to pray like any other day, but this day would be different. When I was praying, a sudden light had appeared from the statue, and that's when I saw my first aeon, Shiva. She had changed in appearance from what I had seen in photos and read about. Her hair was no longer in dreads, but straight and beaming with blue light; her hair was also blue. She now wore a sleek, shining, and see-through blue dress. I remember she disappeared from the shrine, and a Fayth, a spirit of a person, replaced her. The words of my destiny, I can still remember.  
"You are the child of the summoners. You possess the power to summon aeons. Maylina, you must take this aeon, and you must go on a pilgrimage. You will reach the ancient ruins of Zanarkand. You must find the strength within yourself, and the guardians you will find along the way."  
"You will give me an aeon to summon?" Maylina asked excitedly.  
"Yes, reawaken the Fayths, and recall the aeons. First go to your city, Guadosalam and go to the Farplane."  
"Of course," I replied enthusiastically.  
A day later after receiving Shiva, Renac agreed to guard me on my journey to Guadosalam. That was when I had shown him Shiva. He could not believe what he saw, an aeon, and being summoned by a summoner. He and I both knew no one had been able to do such a miracle in over three hundred years. After Shiva had left, Renac ran up to me, and picked me up and hugged me.  
"I am so proud of you Maylina; you have become the hope for Spira."  
It had taken only a day and a half to get through Lake Macalania and the Thunder Plains. We had arrived in Guadosalam, with guards everywhere. They all looked at me with suspicion because I looked partly human. I looked just like a human except I had scars that looked made tattoo-like patterns on my face and body, my hair was light blue, and my fingers were exceptionally long like a Guado with long finger nails.  
The guards had to search us, and they finally let us into the city. It was a beautiful city, with gardens of trees and flowers. The city had grown quite large over the years. Now over hundred thousand people lived in Guadosalam and worked in the grand city of nature.  
Renac and I checked in at the inn, and we settled down. Renac decided to inform the manor of the lord of our arrival. I had decided to go to the Farplane. I put away my weapons, and brought my short staff to the Farplane. I entered through the force that protected the living world from the spirits that presided in the Farplane. I walked onto a circle platform of land in the middle of the clouds. I had come to one edge, and dropped to my knees. I began to wave the staff around in the ceremonial fashion. I then got back up when I saw my father. He wore the traditional clothing of a guard, but a helmet didn't cover his face. I remember him speaking to me, and I was crying.  
"Hi Maylina. How is my little girl?" he asked me lightly.  
"Dad, I miss you so much," I replied with tears coming from eyes.  
"Don't cry you are strong and will make it. Your power is your strength."  
By then I had stopped crying.  
"What am I supposed to do?" I needed to ask.  
"You will need to help; just wait he will come." he replied peacefully.  
That was when I heard someone behind me, and my father had disappeared. I turned quickly, and found Renac, several royal guards, and a man dressed like a prince there. The man dressed royally walked up to me, and took my right hand.  
"Milady I greet you, I am Prince Jyn Guado, and I am the leader of our people."  
"Thank you Prince Jyn. I am pleased to be here, and it is pleasure to finally meet you," I had replied properly.  
"I am more pleased to meet you Maylina. I was told you are the High Priestess of Macalania. Please, would you join me for dinner at my chateau?" he asked blearily.  
"Of course my lord," I replies courtly.  
When we had left, something happened to the Farplane because I could feel it. My presence in the Farplane had disturbed the souls of the dead, and something had followed us out. That night as dinner was quite normal until the very end. When all the political people and the guards that were dismissed left, Jyn asked to me to excuse Renac also. One of my first mistakes was to excuse Renac from the room. I still remember him taking my hand, and kissing it.  
"This war needs to come to an end," he began.  
"Yes, you're right milord."  
"My father had started this war, and has torn apart this land. I want Spira to be together again," he continued.  
My only reply to his pleading was, "Why not create a treaty with the leader of Spira in Luca."  
"I have, but they want me or my spouse to be there in Luca. I can not leave Guadosalam."  
"Do you not have a wife?" I had asked disturbingly.  
"That is why I wanted us alone. I need a wife who will go to Luca for me. Not a full-blooded Guado, but someone who can relate to both the Guado and the rest of Spira.  
"What I am saying Maylina is that I want you to be my wife, and bring back the Eternal Calm to Spira."  
"But I just met you, and I am not sure even how I feel for you."  
"I know how I fee for you. You're beautiful, strong, kind, and the hope of light lies within you," he replied with plead in his voice.  
There was something though I knew that was beneath his words. It was something that disturbed me from within, and it wouldn't go away.  
"You are right, and I will consider your offer," was all I could reply.  
"Very good. I will see you tomorrow, and I hope you will say yes. Good night milady."  
"Good night milord."  
I had left him alone, and returned to the inn with Renac. I told him about Jyn's offer, and he was not happy about it. He needed to remind me about my new power, and how Jyn would use me. Not just for my power, but Renac had told me how Jyn liked his share of women. At the time I didn't know better. Now, my first night in Guadosalam, in my room, I have written what has happened to me so far. Tomorrow I intend to give Prince Jyn my decision. I will marry him, if I am allowed to go on my pilgrimage. This where my story begins, a story of faith, friendships, trust, and hopefully love even it is not allowed. 


	2. chapter I: Death of the Living

Death of the Living  
  
Chapter 1  
Maylina put her journal away, and prepared for bed when someone knocked at her door. She got up, and went to the door. A Guado royal guard was waiting at the door.  
"Prince Jyn would like to see you immediately."  
"But it is the middle of the night," she replied tiredly.  
The guard handed her one of the prince's robes.  
"He gives this as a gift of his appreciation," the guard said coldly.  
"Tell him thank you."  
"You can tell him yourself," he replied quickly with a nod.  
She put the robe on, a robe with jewels lining the robe, the color of the robe was red, and its design patterns on it were of the official symbol of the royal family. She put on her slippers, and joined the guard. Walking through Guadosalam, everyone had to walk through the city to get where they wanted to go. No animals or creatures were made to be rides for the Guado. The city had grown from a few stores and homes to a grand city. With large buildings that rose to the height of the thousand year old trees. The city became busy everyday with commoners, and you could hear the bedlam of workers and dealers all day long.  
They arrived at the manor, and the guard stayed outside the main door to the chateau. A maid was waiting in the main hallway. The home of the royal family was not to large; just big enough to hold a family and acquire guests for dinner.  
"Lady Maylina, Prince Jyn is waiting for you in his private study room. I will show you the way," the young maid began joyously.  
"What is your name?" Maylina asked as she was led upstairs.  
"I am Zuma Guado."  
They came to the door of the study room.  
"How did you end up here?" she continued to ask the young Guado.  
"When I was a child my parents died in an accident. That was about eleven years ago."  
"How old are you?" Maylina interrupted.  
"I am nineteen years old. As a child Prince Jyn's father, King Zaris, took me in, and made me one of the maids. So I basically grew up with Prince Jyn. In public he's the perfect leader for the Guado, but in private.he is a lot different."  
"What do you mean?" Maylina asked worryingly.  
"He can get very open about certain issues concerning his women. If you know what I mean?"  
"No I don't," Maylina said confused.  
Zuma never gave an explanation, and pushed her into the room. The large doors closed behind Maylina. It was a large room filled with books on every wall, from ceiling to the floor. At the other end of the study room there was a large fireplace, and a sofa lay in front of it. There was one large window to the left of the fireplace; that displayed the estates magnificent garden. A picture of Prince Jyn hanged above the ancient looking fireplace. Jyn was a handsome young Guado, his beard not showing up yet. With dark blue eyes that could pierce any woman eyes, light blue hair, he carried himself like royalty, and he looked like he was in great shape. Almost perfect in every way, but something bothered Maylina as to what Zuma had said earlier.  
Maylina stopped thinking about it though, and walked slowly towards the reading area. Someone was sitting in the sofa. It turned out to be Prince Jyn, and he was dressed in casual nightwear. When she reached the edge of the sofa, he put his book down, brought himself up, and took Maylina's hand offering her a seat.  
"I apologize for asking for your presence as such a late hour, but I have some news for you."  
What do have to tell me?" she wondered.  
Jyn turned away from the young priestess and faced the blazing fire.  
"When you came to Guadosalam, you came with a power you received from within the depths of Lake Macalania. It is a power that no one has seen in over 300 years. You are not just a priestess, but a summoner. When you came to the Farplane, your power had disturbed it."  
"What do you mean?" she was worried now.  
Jyn turned back to Maylina, and something had changed in him. His eyes now carried an eerie glow to them. Almost like something or someone possessed him.  
"My prince, are you alright?"  
"I am much better now. With a new motive in life; not to just marry you to finally seal this war, but to possess your power and bring Spira together under my leadership; with you at my side."  
She got up suddenly from the sofa, and moved away from Jyn.  
"What has happened?" she asked with a disturbed voice.  
"Your presence in the Farplane has brought me back, and I know who you are Maylina," another voice said from Jyn's body.  
The possessed Jyn advanced to Maylina as she tried to back away.  
"You see me as your idol and you look to my strength for guidance for we have so much in common. Your mother became a faithful follower after your father's death. Is that suitable enough to describe you Maylina?"  
"Lord Seymour?"  
"Very good Maylina; it doesn't surprise me that you are so intelligent. Your powers caught my attention, and I knew we would be together for domination," he said coldly.  
"What! No, never! I want peace in Spira. Not war-like ruling with a dictator who has been dead for 300 years."  
"A spirit possessing a living body," he retorted quickly.  
"What happened to Prince Jyn?" she asked angrily.  
Maylina stopped, and now faced the renewed Seymour.  
"That arrogant and foolish Guado has joined his father in the Farplane. This is my body now, and I do what I want with it."  
"I can't believe this. You destroyed the only true chance for peace among Guado and Spira."  
"Doubtful. Jyn was a delinquent fool, and never desired peace. He just wanted you for his pathetic fantasies and unearthly desires. I saved you from a true nightmare Maylina. I have no desire to take advantage of you like he would of on a physical level, but rather help you explore your abilities," he replied calmly.  
Maylina moved towards the door, and was ready to walk out when she heard final words from Seymour.  
"Be warned Maylina, you and I will marry tomorrow. This wedding will be for Spira; to bring peace, but you should be wary. You won't go on a pilgrimage by yourself. You'll be under my watch, and go together to Luca to bring peace and power."  
She finally left the study room, and slammed the door shut behind her as she left. Maylina wasn't sure what to do now. Feeling trapped and chained down by her own power and what it had produced.  
As she left the mansion, Maylina decided to go to the Farplane. She hoped to get some explanation into Seymour's rebirth. When she reached the Farplane it felt very different. It gave her chills, and had an aura of darkness surrounding it. She entered it to find the light of spirits damped with something evil. There was nothing her for Maylina to find nothing but darkness.  
Maylina began to leave the Farplane when a sudden energy flew across from her, and it was not something good. Then suddenly something pulled her back away from the opening of the Farplane. She stood upon a platform, and when she was pulled back the dark entity took her off the platform. Maylina found herself hanging off the edge of the platform. She looked down to find not the Farplane's luscious gardens, but an endless pit of darkness. What was she going to do now? Maylina was hanging from a cliff, and she was beginning to lose her grip.  
Suddenly one of her hands let go, and she was now holding the ledge with one hand. Maylina began to scream as the pain was becoming excruciating.  
She spoke to herself, "Oh no, I cannot believe this is happening."  
As she lost her hold entirely, a hand came down and grabbed hers before she could fall into the abyss. Maylina was brought up, and she ended up in someone's arms. When she looked up, Maylina found Jyn, no Seymour standing there and holding her.  
"Milady Maylina are you all right?" he asked with no real concern.  
Maylina pushed herself away, and straightened herself out to look presentable once again.  
"I apologize my lord. I only came to seek guidance, and something tried to pull me into a dark pit."  
"It is over now my lady. We should leave now; the Farplane has been disturbed, and it is not safe to be here."  
Seymour led Maylina out of the Farplane, and they went back to Guadosalam. Once they reached the mansion once again, Seymour turned to her.  
"I should apologize for my behavior from before," he began.  
"No my lord, I should apologize, because I should of given you more respect when you were explaining yourself. I will be more attentive tomorrow."  
"Of course; we must be cooperative for the wedding tomorrow," he said with a sly voice.  
"Do you wish for me to escort you back to your room?" he asked politely.  
She replied hastily, "No, it is quite alright my lord. I will see you in the morning."  
"Good night lady Maylina," Seymour ended.  
Maylina left the lord, and returned to her room. Still, the disturbance of the Farplane was her doing and the take over of Lord Jyn. She could not believe she was going to marry a man who has been dead for over 300 years. One could see the new lord; Jyn was a full Guado, but now Seymour, who was half Guado, took over and changed Jyn's body entirely. He now looked like Seymour once did 300 years ago. He would proclaim his leadership as lord, and the Guado would follow just because he looks like Seymour.  
Now she needed to take certain cautions steps around Seymour and his guards. Maylina would need to go through with this wedding, and she would stay true to her vows. She couldn't let Seymour control her on her pilgrimage. He would control her, her power, and try to take control of Spira.  
She returned to the hallway of the inn, when Renac was found standing at her door.  
"What is it Renac?"  
"Where were you Maylina?"  
She gave him a look of hesitation when he asked the question.  
  
To continue.. 


	3. Chapter II: First Steps of Destiny

Disclaimer: The non-original characters are products of SquareEnix, and I respect their copyright laws. Thanks to their creation I am able to create this piece of work that expresses my love for writing. This chapter preview: Well to put it simply, we come to know the other main character, the male version of Maylina. We also get a glimpse into the wedding, and how painful this is for Maylina. I know the story is a bit slow, but it picks up within the next chapter. This one is to bridge the chapters.  
  
First Steps of Destiny  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Renac I was having a discussion with Lord Sey...Lord Jyn."  
"What is going on Maylina? Why are hiding your intentions from me? I am not just your guardian, but your friend."  
"Come into my room Renac, and I'll explain it to you," she said pulling him aside.  
Maylina entered her room, and Renac followed her. He shut the door behind them to keep their conversation private. Once they were inside, Maylina told Renac everything that happened. She told him about Jyn's change and the planned wedding tomorrow.  
"Maylina I have been your friend for a very long time, and I know there is something different about you, but this is a little far. How can a spirit from the Farplane inhabit a body like that? You say it's Maester Seymour, but I think you need to relax," Renac replied to her story.  
"Are you saying that lack of sleep is causing me to see and hear different things?" she asked with frustration.  
"No, it's just you do need some rest. If you are to be married tomorrow then you should sleep."  
Maylina turned her back to Renac, and she crossed her arms to state her position on the matter, she was upset.  
"As I can see you are angry with me. I will let myself out," Renac replied to her silence.  
Once he let himself out Maylina fell to her knees, and began to cry. Fear, sadness, anger, and despair plagued the young priestess, and it was worsened by the betrayal she felt from Renac.  
Tomorrow she going to change her life forever; Maylina was going to marry Seymour, and there was no one with her to help her.  
  
Mason Rexx was late again, and there was going to be consequences with the boss. The sun was setting while he ran through the dirt roads of the town he lived in. His mid-cut silver hair brushed in the air as he ran through town. It was a small town called Terra Plains, and it was on the border between Spira and the Guado. The town was named Terra Plains, because it was the opposite of Terra Skies in every way. Every night while working at the club, Mason could hear over the music the battles that raged on in the distance.  
Thankfully for the last two nights there were no sounds of guns or cries of men in the distance. The war had already been going on when Mason was born. He was only eighteen years old, and he knew the downside of a war.  
He arrived at the place he worked at, The Sherris Club, and he hurried to the bar. His boss, Jockens, came up behind Mason, and grabbed him by the ear.  
"You are late again Mason," he started turning him around quickly.  
"Hey, hey. I'm sorry Jockens. I had some things to do."  
"Yeah, you were most likely out fooling around in things that could get you into trouble. You are an adult now, and you must take up some responsibility. If you intend to stay in this town you got to grow up; if not then go back to your family."  
Jockens let go of Mason and took a step back.  
"Jockens! You know I ran away to escape my family. My father is a solider for Spira, and he wanted me to join the military. My parents gave my sister a choice, and she is now one of the most popular entertainers in all of Spira. I was given no choice, and that is why I ran away. I wanted my own life, and do what I wanted to do. That is to become an entertainer, and compete with my sister for fame. I love to entertain the people."  
"Maybe that is why you're a great singer here, but that is no excuse for your tardiness. There will consequences for this, so I want you in the back moving the supplies into the kitchen. You are going to stay late tonight cleaning up the club after closing. That is your punishment."  
Mason left Jockens, and headed to the back room to help Connie. He found her lifting a heavy box from the ground, and she was having trouble. He went to her and took the box before she could hurt herself.  
"Mason to the rescue again," she said jokingly.  
"Mister Nice Guy to the rescue for any cute lady," he replied quickly to her joke.  
Connie May was a year younger then Mason. She was an Al-Bhed whose family was killed by the Guado when she was a child. Her brother, Cid, took her to Luca, and they grew up there. Two years ago Connie met Mason, and they have worked together at the bar ever since then. She was his only true friend in these days of war.  
"You were late again Mason. Did Jockens get on your case again?" she asked carelessly.  
"Of course, you know Jockens. He gave me another lecture on how I should go home."  
"Don't let it get to you Mason. I think you are a great asset to this club, and I couldn't live here if you weren't here," she replied innocently.  
"Thanks Connie, you are a true friend," he replied without even looking at her with great care.  
The two young adults finished their work in the back, and they went to the bar.  
"Mason you do know you get to perform tonight?"  
"Yeah, wish me luck," he said lightly.  
"Of course," she replied.  
Mason left Connie at the bar to head for the stage. She was so pleased when Mason got to perform. That was what he enjoyed the most, and Connie loved it when he was happy.  
Within a few minutes a voice, a wonderfully talented voice sang to the crowd in the club. The song was mellow yet hard for both men and women. The voice went naturally with the song.  
Once the song was done, Mason went outside to take a break before getting back to work.  
"All I want is to leave this place, go on an adventure, and become famous all over Spira. I want my story filled with fighting, fun, maybe a hot chick to stir things up," Mason said looking to the stars.  
  
Maylina awoke the next day, early, to get ready for her wedding to Lord Seymour. All morning she sat in a chair, and had many female Guado changing her appearance for the ceremony. After several hours of sitting she had to spend several hours standing; so she could get fit into her wedding dress. Before this ordeal she looked like a female warrior, but this dress made her look quite feminine.  
After everything finished, Maylina needed to wait her turn to come out to the public eye of the Guado. She began to put the final touches of her plan in her mind. Now she needed to wait for the right moment; the kiss she will have with Seymour.  
This morning he announced his takeover, and of Jyn's mysterious death. The Guado believed Seymour to be a reincarnation of the old master, but Maylina knew the truth. When Seymour had originally died the people of the Guado hated him for murdering his father as she understood it. Now it was 300 years later, and people had forgotten history. Everyone in the town was gullible, because of the war, and everything else that went on. She would have to prove to the world the truth, and the growing darkness in Zanarkand.  
That was where her thoughts kept leading her to, and her conclusion pointed to the source of souls that had crossed the Farplane. Maylina's goals were clear; to revive the aeons, stop the rebirth of darkness, Sin, stop Seymour, and bring peace between all species of Spira. Maylina turned from the window in the waiting room, and she could hear the celebration going on. It was almost time; almost time to show the Guado something they have not seen in centuries.  
  
As the ceremony commenced, Seymour stood at the ceremonial platform waiting for Maylina. She reminded him of Lady Yuna, and how she once use to be like. The difference this time is the fact that he was not going to lose. He was not going to let Maylina go; she was too powerful, and she was beautiful and intriguing. She was just like him, being an outcast among the people because she came from two different worlds. They were both half Guado and half Human. Maylina was quite suitable for a wife and a powerful asset.  
Suddenly the bells began to ring to announce the entrance of the bride. The people, the common and rich, all stood as Maylina came down the aisle. It was a long walk, because it was outside for everybody to see. She wore a long white strapless dress. Embroidered on the dress were symbols of the ancient Guado language and it looked amazing on her in his opinion.  
After several moments of everyone watching Maylina walk, she finally reached the platform. Seymour came down the steps and took her free hand as he led her up the short set of steps to the stage. He wore his ceremonial clothing for a wedding; that once belonged to Jyn. Memories of marriage to Yuna flooded his thoughts, because it seemed exactly alike. Maylina's look in her face when she approached Seymour was the same; fear was apparent along with hate.  
"You have nothing to fear lady Maylina," Seymour told her with ease.  
"I fear nothing my lord," she replied emotionless  
He only smiled to her reply, and they both turned to the priest in front of them.  
The priest began, "We gather here in the great city of Guadosalam to witness and unite these two young Guado..."  
He continued on for several more minutes until the vows came up.  
"Do you, Seymour, take lady Maylina as your wife? Do intend to care for her, respect her, and forever stay faithful to her?" he asked Seymour.  
"I do," Seymour replied easily.  
While the priest asked Seymour his vow, Maylina began to feel a strange sensation, and it was not from the aeon, Shiva. It felt like she had gone through this wedding before and felt the same emotions she was feeling now. The feelings of hatred, betrayal, despair, worry, and fear. She closed her eyes but for only a moment and saw one image in her mind. It was a man that put her fears and worries to rest. He was a young man with silver hair, and his clothing she could not recognize. All he did when she looked at him was smile, and he worded something. She couldn't hear his voice, but could read his lips.  
He worded, "I will find you anywhere you go."  
Then she opened her eyes and the priest was looking at her ready to read her vows.  
"Do you, Maylina, take Lord Seymour as your husband? Do intend to care for him, respect him, and forever stay faithful to him?"  
"I...I do," she replied hesitantly.  
"Let the Fayths miracles guide you two to ever lasting peace. I unite you two in eternal bliss and happiness. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished.  
Seymour grabbed Maylina by her shoulders, and bent down to kiss her. Once their lips met, the crowd of the Guado went into a cheer.  
Then they went quiet all of sudden when a flashing light came from Maylina.  
  
To continue... 


	4. Chapter III:Inspiration

Disclaimer: The non-original characters are a trademark of Square, and I respect their creations greatly.  
  
Preview: Well here the title speaks for it self. The two main characters meet, and sparks begin to fly; only one sided though, and the journey is coming to start.  
  
"Inspiration"  
  
Chapter 3  
The light grew as people turned away or tried to cover their eyes from the brightness. Seymour moved away quickly, and began to be careful with his steps. Maylina turned to the crowd. As her body glowed with a fluorescent blue, her eyes opened, and she began to speak.  
"The people of the Guado, you believe in the Aeon's Miracle, but have never seen one," she began with a different voice that echoed as it spoke.  
From behind her Seymour grabbed her arm, and swung her to face him.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
The light from Maylina suddenly grew and shot at Seymour. He let her go, and backed away.  
"I am giving the people something to truly believe in," she replied.  
Maylina turned back to the crowd, and then the light left her going to the sky. Finding an open area the light slammed to the ground with ice all around it. Then snow began to fall with something transparent coming from the sky. The transparent figure began to fill in, and it was a female person. She landed into the ice, and then the ice exploded. It was Shiva, and she stood now before Maylina and Seymour like before with Renac and Maylina. Seymour approached her with amazement in his face.  
Seymour said disturbed, "Shiva, the aeon of Macalania. Damn."  
He then turned to the people who were in complete silence.  
"People of the Guado your faith has returned. I can be your leader with the power of the aeons. There can peace among everyone, and I can bring all the aeons back," Seymour finally said.  
"No!" Shiva began harshly, "You are not the One with the Power. You are only a spirit controlling another's body."  
Everyone in the crowd was silent as they looked at Seymour curiously.  
"You must be mistaken. I am the reincarnation of the former priest," he retorted innocently with a silent meaning beneath it.  
"Unlikely, but you intend to control the lady summoner and I can not allow that."  
Shiva then lifted herself up into the air, and suddenly flew into Maylina's body. The light appeared again, but Maylina began to change. Her already light blue hair grew longer, down to her knees, and the shade of blue in her hair went darker. Shiva's revealing outfit now replaced the dress she wore.  
It was still Maylina, but Shiva was now a part of her; it was a fusion. Her voice was now a combination of Maylina's strong voice with Shiva's soft voice.  
"This summoner can fuse with aeons she becomes close with, and that power will not be manipulated by you. This is a form of summoning no summoner has done in over 1300 years. The last summoner to do this task was the "Traitor of Zanarkand", and now this summoner carries on that legacy.  
"Take this, Diamond Dust," the aeon directed at Seymour.  
The blizzard attack was directed as Seymour, but he was able to dodge the magical attack easily. By the time he looked back to where the aeon was standing, both Maylina and Shiva were gone as one.  
  
Renac watched everything fall apart from a distance. He knew Maylina would find a way out to the border between Spira and the Guado, the Moonflow, and he knew how to catch her in time.  
  
They had separated from each other once they were a safe distance from Guadosalam. Maylina turned to Shiva, who stood over the water on the Moonflow. Shiva looked like a fairy without any wings, floating gracefully over the silent water. Pyreflies surrounded her as they always do, because they resided on the Moonflow.  
"What just happened?" she asked with a stunned expression on her face.  
Shiva replied, "I could not allow your spirit to be crushed under the rule of that man. He had died over 300 years ago, and has come back unnaturally. Your destiny is to travel to the ruined temples, and call upon the Fayths again. Give these people their faith back before it is too late. Once before you died, and we turned our backs on you, but I do not ask for you to praise us or any kind of religion, just believe we will not turn our backs on you again. All we want to do is help and guard the people that believe in us. Stop the darkness in New Zanarkand before another punishment is brought upon Spira. Another Sin can be created by the darkness in Zanarkand, and you must stop it before it happens."  
"What do you mean I died before?" she asked with concern.  
"You will find it in time, and reawaken from your slumber young summoner. Your unique ability is a skill that only one family could pass on, and some how you have it. That skill is to fuse with your aeons and share their powers and pain. You will travel the lands, and revive the aeons. You will gain a friendship with aeons, and your mind, body, and spirit will fuse with that aeon."  
"I understand now," Maylina replied with acknowledgment.  
"Shiva began to move away and suddenly turned. She left Maylina and the Moonflow, leaving to the sky.  
Maylina needed to think of where to go next. She knew Seymour would come looking for her. She needed to get to Luca, and have the war come to an end. There would be many dangers ahead, but she was ready for anything. There was a town not far away, and she could stay there tonight.  
She began walking towards the town when someone grabbed her from behind. The person turned her around, and Maylina turned to face Renac.  
"Renac! What are you doing here?" she was amazed to ask.  
"What do you think you are doing? You ran out on your wedding. Some high priestess you are. You need to come back, and what happened to you?" he barked at her.  
She moved away from Renac, and out of his grasp.  
"You don't understand Renac. I need to do this journey on my own, not watched and controlled by someone else. This is my pilgrimage, and I don't trust Seymour," she said with desperation.  
"Alright Maylina, you do have a point, but I won't let you go on your own. A priestess needs their guardians to protect them," Renac replied with ease.  
She walked up and took his hands.  
"I was hoping you would say that. Let's go into town, and visit the temple there."  
The two Guado went into the town, and headed for the temple. As they walked through the small town people who were humans watched them cautiously. They reached the temple that was not a very old temple at all. It was built in memory to the Moonflow, and the city that was at the bottom of the river now. The aeon statue put there after the defeat of Sin was the Muse. It was built not to commemorate the now-dead religion Yevon, but rather to inspire people their talents. The Moonflow was a place for the discovery of entertainers for over 300 years. It was once said Lady Yuna herself had found the manager that took care of her famous concert many years ago.  
The Muse had the attribute of lightning. The two of them came into the small temple, and approached the head priest; a simple man that was a commoner.  
"How may I help you young lady?" the priest asked quietly.  
"I have come to this temple to endure the trials, and make my way to the inner sanctum."  
"You do realize this town are humans, but you are welcomed here young priestess. Not very many people have done these trials. There is nothing residing within the temple. You can endure the trials, but you will be alone. Also, what is your name?"  
"I am High Priestess Maylina Guado," she proudly replied.  
"Oh, I have heard of you. Of course you are welcomed here no matter if you are Guado or not."  
"Thank you," she replied quickly.  
Maylina turned to Renac, who was behind her.  
"Stay here. I'll do this on my own."  
She turned away from the two males, and entered the Cloister of Trials. She knew she could do this on her own. It was her destiny, and there was nothing that could stop her.  
  
Mason came from the bar to find people heading for the temple. Jockens came out behind him, and stood next to him.  
"What's going on Jockens?" Mason asked.  
"It seems something important is going down at the temple."  
"I should check out who's taking the scene. I don't take nicely to someone else stealing my publicity," Mason humorously replied.  
"Yeah right," Jockens replied with no care what so ever.  
Mason ran towards the temple in a hurry.  
  
Maylina made it through the trials, and made it to the inner sanctum. She went through the entrance to the statue of the Muse. The Muse was a woman who was like Shiva. Maylina got on her knees, and began to pray to the statue. Suddenly a light came from the work of art, and a Fayth appeared. It was a young girl with an inspirational smile on her face. The girl then changed into the aeon, Muse. She had feather wings on her head, there were feather peasant sleeves on her arms, and she only wore enough clothing to barely cover her revealing parts.  
Maylina got up and faced the female aeon.  
"I am the aeon Muse," she began with a beautiful voice.  
"I am..."  
"I know who you are Maylina. You have come to revive me, and you have. I offer you inspiration young priestess," the Muse finished.  
Then in a flash the Muse disappeared, and became a mist. The mist then began moving fast around the room. Then it slammed into Maylina's chest, and threw her against the wall. Maylina lay unconscious on the floor, and no one knew she was in trouble.  
  
***  
  
Mason had stood with the crowd of people for several hours, but there was nothing. He heard that the people were waiting for some priest to return from the inner sanctum. Apparently the priest had some weird power, but that was only rumors in his opinion.  
The crowd was beginning to leave knowing the priest's guardian went in to find out what happened. When Mason began to leave, people were suddenly gasping and looking towards the Cloister of Trials. From the entrance came the Guado warrior from earlier and he was carrying a woman with light blue hair. Mason walked and pushed through the crowd to the front. The guard put the woman down, and Mason finally made it to the front. The woman looked like a Guado but also human. Once it was quiet enough Mason asked, "Is that the priestess? Is she alright?"  
"Yes, but it seems she passed out," the guard answered.  
The head priest of the temple came to the scene at last.  
"People please go. Let the priestess rest for now."  
Mason turned and left with the other people, but couldn't the priestess off his mind. Something about her stirred him like no other. Just her appearance alone made him short of breath. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He wouldn't soon forget the priestess.  
  
To continue... 


	5. Chapter IV: First Meet

Disclaimer: These are all products and characters of SquareEnix. I appreciate their creation.  
  
Preview: Well this where our characters, Mason and Maylina meet for the first time, hence the title. It will begin the long journey of the past for all.  
  
"First Meet"  
  
Chapter 4  
The next day came around, and Maylina finally awoke in the morning. She awoke in a room inside the temple, and there were several adepts with the priest in the room also.  
"Lady Priestess, are you ok?" the priest asked with concern.  
"Yes. Where is Renac?"  
"Your guardian is outside. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. The people would really like to meet you too," he said pleasantly.  
"Thank you, but I will stay at the inn, but also I will go to meet the people."  
Maylina got herself up, and straightened out her ceremonial robes. She left the room full of adepts, and joined Renac outside the room.  
"Maylina, are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, and I want to stay here an extra day," she replied facilely.  
"Why? Don't you remember that all of Guado will be looking for you?"  
"Yes, but I want to socialize with the people. It's my duty to give the people their faith any hope back," she replied looking into the sky.  
"It is your decision," he replied with no resistance.  
The both of them left the temple, and came back out into town. There was a small crowd of people in front, and Maylina quickly went to them with a warm smile on her face. The first person to ask her a question was a little boy.  
"Why have you come priestess?" he asked with his boyish innocent voice.  
She replied, "For such a small town you never get to see the traveling priests. I am on a pilgrimage, and I intend to travel to big and small towns."  
An older man then asked, "Why does a Guado have to do this pilgrimage? A human would be better suited. And why would you go on a pilgrimage if there were nothing to pray to? There have not been any aeons or Fayths for over 300 years."  
"There is nothing wrong with being a Guado or being human to go on a pilgrimage. I am not full Guado; I am from both worlds, and I have deep respect for both cultures. I have respect for all cultures of Spira. I am going on this pilgrimage because everybody needs his or her faith, something to care for. This war is breaking so many souls. Someone should not be judged by who they are or what race they are."  
The people then began to smile and cheer Maylina for her response. The crowd began to disperse, and returned to their business. Maylina rejoined Renac once all the people left.  
"It seems I'm on the right track," she began.  
"Maybe so, but if you intend to stay at the inn then we'll need Gil."  
"Then we should go to the inn, and look for some work to pay off the bill," she replied lightly.  
"What do you mean?" Renac asked with concern and suspicion.  
"Well, you go on ahead to the inn and see what you can find. I want to walk around town, and get to know the place."  
Without any appeals Renac went ahead of her, and quickly made his way to the inn. Maylina began her walk again, and decided to go into one of the shops along the way. It was a shop full of clothing, jewelry, and exotic cloths. All of the clothing were made of beautiful cloths and colors, and were designed for traveling. Hopefully once Maylina got some money she could change her ceremonial wedding dress into something more comfortable and stylish.  
"Do you like the bright colors of the clothing or are just envy because how much your dress lacks colors?" asked a voice from behind her.  
When she turned she didn't see the town anymore or the person that was apparently behind her. It was the man she had envisioned at her wedding. The man that put her at ease, and the voice she heard seem to fit the person, but the man faded away and someone else was there. All though it returned to the town, the man was not very much different. He still had the silver hair, but it was an uneven mid-cut with a shaggy look to it. The man before had long hair that went a little past his shoulders and he kept it together. This man here looked a little younger, younger than her, around eighteen at her guess, and he was quite handsome. He was well dressed, robust, and a bit on the arrogant side from the look on his face. He wore dark clothing, and he had a smile to die for.  
"No, but they are interesting. It seems you prefer the darker colors," she replied.  
He looked down at himself for a moment, and then he turned his head back to her.  
"Yeah. I need to keep up with the new style of today, dark and gloomy. You stand out a bit with that wedding dress. Did you just get married or something?" he asked arrogantly.  
"I can't really say. My name is Maylina Guado, a traveling priestess from the Macalania Temple," she said politely.  
"Can't say if you're married or not, interesting. Sorry, my name is Mason Rexx, aspiring singer and bartender," he replied humorously.  
Mason took a few steps towards Maylina, and fully entered the shop. The other person in the room was the human shopkeeper.  
"I didn't mean to put your mood down or anything Maylina," he began to say again.  
She walked up to him and a few feet now only separated them. She felt something within her stir; something she did not know. Her breathing was becoming a bit shorter, and now her voice was a bit unsettled.  
"I have to say you are a lot more pretty up close and awake. I saw you yesterday, and I couldn't get my eyes of you. It is almost like I have seen you before, but yet not. Now you are here, and I could take you in my arms at any moment if I desired, but I know better. You know I work at the inn your guardian just went to?"  
"Good thing you saved yourself from your comments. I would be very upset if you didn't have some gentlemen manners to show. So you work at the inn?" she said in a mild tone.  
"Ouch, I didn't expect that from a religious person, but, hey, I have been surprised on many occasions. I work at the club because I need the money to go to Luca and pursue a career in the entertainment arts."  
"Really? Renac and I plan to go there to sign a peace treaty among Spira," she replied with enthusiasm.  
"That would be nice to end the war. My father was a general in the war, and my sister...well," he stopped himself.  
"Is your sister..." she began.  
"No! No, she's in Luca. She's a singer. They call her 'The Voice of Spira," he said sarcastically.  
"I can't believe it. Your sister is Marie Rexx. Even though I grew up in Guado territory I heard so much about her and her ability to bring people together with her voice. She is very inspirational to many people," she said excitingly.  
Mason moved away from Maylina and began kicking at the ground like he was upset at hearing the sound of his sister's name.  
"I know. I have heard it all, and quite frankly I'm tired of it."  
"I apologize for my behavior. I guess I have some kind of understanding, and I won't do that again," Maylina said with Mason's back turned to her.  
He turned immediately to her with an expression of surprise upon his face, like no one had ever said that to him before. Almost like all the other times the people always took his sister's side, and blamed him for his own hatred.  
"Don't say you're sorry. It's alright.  
"Do you want me to walk you to the inn, if you like?" he asked with a sly under tone.  
"If you'd like, and thank you," she cheerfully accepted.  
They left the shop, and headed towards the inn. Once they reached the inn, they found Renac at the bar with Jockens.  
"Jockens," Mason said, "hey we got some guests."  
"I know, but they need work to pay."  
"What?" Mason said with surprise.  
Mason turned to Maylina, and had a surprised look on his face.  
"I will work, but Renac needs to watch the inn. I have had problems with certain people lately."  
"You working here will be fine. There's a lot you can do. You can work in the back or perform up front. I could use some new acts. I mean Mason is great, but we need a female to impress the men," Jockens said looking at Maylina.  
Renac then got between Jockens and Maylina, facing Jockens, and he looked upset.  
"It is alright Renac. I understand what this man means, and I will perform up front. When you are keeping watch stay out of sight. You are a full Guado, and you could frighten some of the people who live here; I have a better chance of being in the public eye," Maylina said to her upset friend.  
"But milady you have no experience in this field of art," Renac said with concern turning his head to her.  
"No worries. I have faith and inspiration on my side," she replied turning her head to Mason. She smiled quickly, and then quickly turned back to Jockens.  
The day went by, and Maylina did not see Mason again. The bar was beginning to fill up when the sun set and it was almost time for her performance.  
  
It was almost time for Maylina's performance, and it was Mason's break now so he could watch the priestess attempt to sing. He knew she had no experience or talent in singing. The way she presented herself and what her guardian had said earlier gave all the indications of no talent. Though when Maylina said she had faith and looked at him, something was fishy. Almost like she had some hidden agenda and trick up her sleeve, and she was about ready to play her trump card. That was what was enticing about the young priestess.  
Connie May came up behind him, and stood next to him.  
"I heard the priestess is going to sing to an audience. I can't believe she is going to. I mean she is suppose to help people with their problems and pray to lifeless statues, not sing to them. After all, she is part Guado you think people will accept her singing on the stage; they will kick her off the moment she shows up. I mean I would join them if it happened. What about you Mason?"  
"Connie I understand about her talents and area of experience, but you should have faith in her abilities. She should not be judged by her looks or what species she is," he replied to Connie's hostile thoughts.  
Mason basically had repeated Maylina's words, and he totally agreed with her point of view. If this half human could end the war, maybe he could face his family again for running out on them.  
"How can you support that Guado freak? She is only trouble Mason, and I am warning you now. No matter if she is a priestess, she grew up with the Guado and they are all the same. They rape and murder other species if they are not Guado, or believe in their stupid religion," she interrupted Mason's thoughts.  
Connie was wrong though. The people of Spira needed Maylina and they wanted it as well. No matter if she came from the heresy of the Guado's way, many people in Spira had lost touch with nature and the belief in the aeons. She was what Spira needed, and the fact that she was from both sides of the war that greatly helped her in these dying times.  
The lights dimmed, and the curtains on the stage went up. At the center of the stage was a woman with blonde hair, and was wearing only feather undergarments with peasant sleeves on her arms. Men in the crowd gave short sounds of surprise of change in Maylina. It was her, because the tattoos were still on her face. It generally looked like her, but her hair was now blonde. Mason couldn't help it; his eyes were locked onto the changed Maylina. When she came to this town, she was hidden underneath the wedding dress, but now these clothes had barely covered her hidden assets. Mason's jaw was down and he was short of breath.  
Her head was down and her eyes were closed. Then she moved towards the audience still her eyes were closed. The mystery of not being able to see her eyes made Mason crave for her more. He left Connie and the bar, and went towards the front of the stage. There was dancing area for the crowd, but right now everyone was sitting in their seats. Mason was the only one, to the side area of the dancing area, which was up front. He didn't make himself so noticeable though.  
  
A soft voice came from the mysterious person. It was enchanting, and everybody was looking at her like they were in a trance, even Mason. The song was slow and mellow until after a few moments it picked up speed. Suddenly flashing lights came from nowhere like lightning and the lady faced Mason and opened her eyes. No doubt now it was Maylina, because her eyes hadn't changed at all.  
Maylina began dancing while singing on the stage. The energy she gave off was making people get up from their tables and dance on the dance floor. The men with their women would dance and would stay with the beat. Her song, which Mason could tell was called "Lover's Dance", was uplifting and inspiring the people to forget their woes and dance their spirits to blissfulness. Mason couldn't help letting himself go without dancing and singing a little. Something was calling to him to go to Maylina. When he looked to the new priestess, he didn't the see the blonde or the blue haired Maylina. The woman now was dressed in unusual clothing he never saw before. She wore a leather and belt suit. The belts strapped around her upper body. A silky material that was a purplish color ran down her head, and made an almost like a cape like down her bright red hair. She had shiny bright red hair, and it seemed to glimmer from a light source he could not find. She sang a whole different song, a hard rock song about herself breaking free from the slavery of her oppressors, called "Going Away".  
When she slowed down in melody she looked right at Mason, and the moment he looked away the music changed and Maylina was there again. The woman he saw was familiar, but it made no sense at all who she was.  
Without another thought he joined Maylina on the stage. They continued to dance and sing together. For the rest of the song they were in perfect unison. There voices went perfectly together. Their bodies molded themselves to each other. He always kept his right arm wrapped around her hip as she kept both her arm around his medium build. They grinded their bodies together, almost like they were lovemaking standing up and still wearing clothes. It was like an erotic dance they shared alone, because it seemed they were in their own world. Nothing else existed to Mason except Maylina and the fact she was in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. The thought of picking her up and taking him from everything in this world was an enticing thought.  
Then the song ended, and he had to let her go. Everybody was applauding their exciting, and most erotic performance. This night was most joyous for many. Jockens had the best night for his club ever, and Mason had just got to embrace the most beautiful woman in existence.  
Then the blonde color in Maylina's hair began turning back to blue, and she suddenly lost her balance. Mason caught her in time as she fell into his arms. He came to find out she had passed out, and she was back to her priestess look. When he looked up he saw Renac coming and Mason saw Connie flash him a look of betrayal and jealously. He ignored it for now, because Renac joined him with a crowd just staring behind Mason. He turned to find something out of the ordinary.  
  
There was that feeling again. Seymour sat in his private chamber, and felt the birth of another aeon. Everything was going as he planned, and soon he would need to quickly travel to Luca. The growing darkness in Zanarkand was growing with every step Maylina took with her new power. Once she reached Luca he would be there to claim his bride for good.  
"Soon my love, soon you and I will stare your gift," he said to himself.  
  
To continue... 


	6. Chapter V: Across the Moonflow

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way or form except the original characters. I must give credit to Square for the creation of Spira and the wonderful characters within it.  
  
"Across the Moonflow"  
  
Chapter 5  
The aeon in front of him was the one that looked exactly like the singer just moments before. Mason couldn't believe what he saw. He heard tales about the aeons. How they once guarded Spira and summoners would travel to Zanarkand to defeat the once tyrannical Sin.  
Then the same soft voice from before spoke, "I am Muse. I'm the guardian of the Moonflow. The priestess will be fine. Let her rest for now. For I am the aeon of inspiration, and I guard you all."  
Suddenly everybody froze in their place, and time had stopped except for the aeon, Maylina, and Mason, who stood at her side.  
"I have stopped and slowed reality to speak to you," the aeon started.  
"Why?" Mason asked. Maylina was still unconscious.  
"A gift lies within you. Your destiny is parallel to the priestess. You must join her on her journey. Go with her to Luca, and face your past. Take this as a gift from the aeons."  
She gave Mason a sword that was blue with what seemed to be water within the sword. It glowed with the lights shining on the water.  
"This is the Brotherhood. Now travel to the water-city, and face your destiny."  
Time began again, the aeon was gone, and the sword in Mason's hand had changed into a ring on his middle finger.  
"Wow," was the only word Mason could produce.  
Then in an instance Renac grabbed Maylina, and took her to her room. Mason knew he wouldn't see them for the rest of the night. As the night went on people would talk about Maylina and the aeon they witnessed.  
It was unusual that an aeon would come from the temple on the Moonflow. That temple had been built shortly after Lady Yuna's death. It had been built as a way to remember the city and the people that had died when it had fallen to the bottom of the river.  
When the bar closed for the night, Mason was working with Connie at the bar. He needed to make up his mind tonight, and Connie could help resolve his problem; she always did in tight times. That was why he was a good friend with her.  
"Connie I think I have a problem," he started.  
"Mason if it's about that priestess, I don't want to hear it."  
He turned to face her, and stopped working.  
"It's not directly about her. It's about her journey. Are you jealous?" he asked lightly.  
"I am not jealous, but you shouldn't concern yourself with her problems. She is just trouble waiting to happen. You don't like fighting, and that's what she does as much as praying to the Fayths," Connie replied hastily.  
Mason began working again, and did not say another thing to her again for the rest of the night. Connie had a good point about Maylina, and the hardships she would face eventually. He never did like fighting, and Maylina was a big problem waiting for him if he got involved, and it was not her journey that would be the problem. Just having her around him would make him unsteady. Never in his life had a girl moved him the way she had.  
Even tonight the aeon that controlled her still could not rid her of her true self. When he sang with her he could feel Maylina as he held her close to his body, as they danced in perfect unison, and they sang in perfect harmony. He was in a perfect heaven when he held her delicate body with his hands. She felt so good to the touch, and all he wanted was to have her tonight alone, and being able to kiss her delicate lips. It didn't matter to him she was part Guado, that only enhanced her beauty by far in measures he couldn't imagine.  
  
The next day came around, and Maylina had fully recovered. She had sold her wedding dress, and bought a suit that allowed her to move more easily. It was a two piece suit of a green color. The color fit the color of the forest around the Moonflow. It would greatly help, because the dress wasn't.  
Renac and she were at the edge of the town, and she had to spend an hour with the children. She had enjoyed helping and making the children happy. They had seen the harsh core of the war, because the town was at the border between Spira and the Guado's territory. Now they were going to continue their journey to Luca. They would need to travel through the treacherous roads of Mi'ihen. It once was a public road that was safe, and was protected by the now extinct Youth League. The Machine Faction once resided in the ruined temple of Djose, but they had long since moved to the Calm Lands creating the great Al-Bhed city, Homestead. Now the road was infested with fiends and pirates.  
As they began to leave town Maylina head someone running behind them. Renac turned quickly with his spear ready to fight, but it was Mason who was following them.  
"It's ok Renac," Maylina said when Mason slowed himself down when he reached them.  
"What may I do for you Mason?"  
Once he caught his breath he said, "I want to go with you to Luca. I have family there, and I won't be in your way anymore. I can fight too, so I have that aspect covered."  
He brought out a sword that caught Maylina's attention, because it seemed oddly familiar to her.  
"We do need more help since the roads will become more dangerous even though Renac is good. I would enjoy your company Mason," she said.  
"That's great," he replied pleasantly.  
Mason looked to Renac, and noticed the deathly glare he gave him. He looked back to Maylina when he heard someone coming up behind him. It was Connie May.  
Once she caught up with them she said, "Mason, don't even think you're leaving without me."  
Maylina spoke, "It would be an honor to have you along Connie."  
Connie then got in a dancing frenzy still standing in one place.  
"Shall we go?" Maylina asked everyone.  
She continued, "We will cross the Moonflow, and head to the Djose shore. Then through the Mi'ihen Highroad we'll make it to Luca. Unfortunately the temple in Djose is in complete ruins from being changed into a place to store machina, but that is all right. There are still plenty of other temples to go to."  
They all headed to the Moonflow Bridge, and prepared themselves for their journey. They came to the guard's post at the edge of the bridge. One of the four guards approached the travelers. Maylina walked up to the guard.  
"Good day sir."  
"To you also milady. How may we serve you today?"  
"We would like to cross the bridge to head to Luca," Maylina replied gracefully.  
"We are sorry my lady summoner, but we cannot allow Guado into Spira territory without proper inspection and proper papers."  
"I am Maylina Guado, High Priestess of Macalania. I am on a pilgrimage, and I am going to Luca to end the war. I do not acknowledge being Guado or Human, but I acknowledge myself as person of Spira nothing else. I serve for the better good and peace in Spira nothing else."  
"Oh, yes of course. We can offer automobile travel for you to quicken your journey."  
"It is quite alright. It is against my teachings to use such machina," she replied politely.  
"Then us Crusaders of the New Age bless your journey, and pray for a renewed Calm and for the war to end. Be careful along the Djose shores. There are fiends along the roads, and something evil has recently been dwelling on the shores."  
"Thank you for your concern," Maylina finished.  
She continued walking across the bridge with Renac, Connie, and Mason following her.  
  
Seymour stood at the entrance of his manor. He was waiting for his carriage to come. He was planning to go to Luca, and to meet his wife there. The peace treaty would be signed, and Spira would be united. All the people would unite under Maylina, and she belonged to him.  
The carriage being taken by four horses' road up to Seymour quietly. Even though it was against the Guado's policy to use animals for transportation, Seymour had changed that this morning. Already many of the Guado were using animals to pull them around the city. He entered into the carriage, and it began to leave Guadosalam soon after. Only Seymour knew the truth about the darkness in the far sea. It was like history repeating itself. Everywhere in Spira people used machina, even the Guado in the heat of battle. Another Sin was being born from the people's own hearts. Their hatred had disturbed the dead, and Maylina's presence in the Farplane had jumped start the beginning of the end. It had taken Seymour years to finally come upon the right opportunity to fulfill his plans. Another summoner had been born, and would begin the cycle of death again. The darkness of Sin came from the people when they abused their privileges with machina and the hatred they fume. Now this war between Spira and the Guado was repeating history. Once Seymour tried to control a summoner, but failed. Now another was awakened from a deep slumber within Maylina. She was the key to his final success. All he needed to do was to get her to Zanarkand, and have her awaken the final aeon, and with darkness of the living, dead, and herself will bring Sin back. With that he would become Sin.  
  
They had made it to the Djose shores. The shores were empty, and had a feeling of a graveyard. While on their way to the shore, they had encountered many fiends. There were a variety of them, but with a diverse group of guardians, the fiends were defeated easily. Maylina was good at healing and taking care of small creatures and magic using fiends. Connie was great at stealing items, and care of old machina robots that were not controlled by someone. Renac was good at taking care of big creatures that had armor or thick skin. Mason was good at defeating fast fiends and flying ones.  
Now they watched the sea water wash onto the old sandy shore. Once machina were used on these shores in an attempt to defeat Sin, but it failed. Pyreflies were flying around along the shores. They were the creatures that would take the form of someone who one knew died. Almost like memories of the dead haunting the living. Aeons came from the same source as the spirits of the dead.  
Maylina walked along the edge of the water, and she began to feel something strange. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them a moment later. The water had changed from its dark blue color to a blood red. The water had become blood, because there were bodies everywhere in the sand. Where Mason was standing was someone who was standing there also. The man, around Mason's age, was half-transparent, and was carrying a sword that looked exactly like Masons'. The man wore odd clothing. He had on shorts, one pant leg longer than the other, he had an earring in his ear, he wore a necklace with the same symbol on his pant's leg, and he had the same kind of hair cut as Mason, mid cut shaggy hair, except it was a bit longer and it was dirty blonde.  
Suddenly everything returned to normal, and it was only Mason there.  
"That was weird," Mason said.  
"What?" Connie asked. She was next to Renac.  
"I was looking at Maylina, and there was someone else there. The other person was human with brown hair, and she wore ancient summoner clothing. Clothing no one has worn in centuries. It was weird, because she seemed familiar."  
"I had the same feeling about you just now," Maylina replied.  
Of course there would be no time to go into details, because there was a crash behind Maylina in the water. They all faced the water to find a huge water dragon fiend in the water. It had four heads, and was ready to kill. It was the fiend the guards had spoken of before.  
  
To continue... 


	7. Chapter VI: Journey Through the Mi'ihen ...

Disclaimer: I do not own FF series. I give so much credit to Square for their wonderful creation.  
  
"Journey through the Mi'ihen Highroad"  
  
Chapter 6  
The four headed fiend stood in the water before the group. It screamed at them as they were ready to stop it. Renac stood next to Maylina, and Mason was with Connie. The creature screamed with a high pitch, and was ready to kill them all. Mason went in first for the first strike, but a huge claw came from behind and pushed him away hard. Connie got upset and went for an attack with blind fury. The creature used one of its head's to knock her out. Next Renac went in with his spear, and got a few shots in there, but the water dragon was able to get a hold of Renac. It threw him across the shore. Maylina was the only one left.  
She needed to take quick actions, because the dragon was slowly walking out of the water towards her. It was time to test the aeon's abilities in battle.  
Maylina put her sword away, and the sword and sheath became a staff. She began dancing the summoner's dance. Suddenly lightning began sparking around and on the staff. She then threw the staff into the air, and it created a cloud of thunder and lightning. The staff came from the cloud, and returned to Maylina. She moved from under the cloud, and returned to Maylina. She moved from under the cloud, and something began to come from the weather cloud. It was the Muse, and she landed on the ground with a graceful drop.  
"Thank you for coming," Maylina said.  
The dragon was now only a few feet away from the aeon. As it moved a cast of thunder was struck on the creature. Muse knew black magic's spell thunder, and water fiends were weak against thunder. A problem emerged though, the dragon knew water magic, and cast a spell onto the Muse. She was weak against water, and her health was brought down by half. She wasn't going to last much longer, because now she was dodging every physical attack the dragon made. She was going to be hit if she didn't find a way to stop it. The Muse finally found the opportunity to give a final blow to the dragon. She used her Silent Thunder. It was her ultimate attack that she could give. The attack was strong enough too to kill the fiend. The fiend fell where it once stood, and began dissolving. The spirit from within began leaving the body, and other Pyreflies of people that had died and weren't not sent began appearing as well.  
Maylina knew she needed to give rest to these souls. She began to dance her way of ridding Spira of the dead. There were so many that were unsent and she had to dance for several hours. During that time the others in her small group had recovered and were beginning to get ready to leave again. Connie went off again to sit by herself near the shore away from Maylina to find peace with herself. Renac had headed back up to the road to check things out, and Mason stood behind Maylina as she gave peace to so many. As the Pyreflies began to dance around her they created wings behind her back to make it look like she had angelic wings. She began to lift into the air and the wings seemed to move with her. The dead were surrounding her giving her thanks for her services.  
After a bit she moved back down and the dead had left to join the rest in the Farplane. All Maylina could do was fall to the ground in exhaustion from all the work she had to do. Mason was at her side in a split second to help her. He took away her staff to help ease her mind from her duties.  
"Hey, you did a lot today. You saved our butts and gave peace to so many that have been left here to suffer," he said to ease her.  
"Yes, I guess I did. Though I feel the sense of hatred here; hatred directed at me. Although the person that directs this hatred has long since left this place and has found peace. I can still hear their echoes of anger."  
He replied briefly and simple, "Well, don't worry about it. You are here for the living not to listen to some long dead emotions. Right?"  
"Yes, you are right," she replied happily.  
Mason could only look into her eyes with no will power to control what he felt. He leaned down to her face and met her lips with his. He grabbed the back of her head and held her gently in his arms while he got to finally taste her luscious lips. She tasted like the sour fruits that grew in Kilika. Although her lips were as cold as the ice in Macalania.  
She pulled away from him quickly and moved out of his arms.  
"What do you think you are doing?" she asked in bewilderment.  
Mason realized what he had done. Maylina got herself up and headed towards the Mi'ihen Highroad to find Renac.  
Mason and Connie rejoined the rest of the group, and Mason tried not to talk to the young Guado. As they reached the end of the Djose shores it seemed all their skills and endurance were raising with every battle. Once they passed Djose Mi'ihen Gate they made way to the Mi'ihen Highroad. As they walked along the road Mason decided to apologize and hope she wasn't upset.  
"I am sorry Maylina; I don't know what overcame me," he apologized.  
"It is ok, and I am not mad at you anymore," she replied calmly.  
Mason had a feeling like she was telling the truth, and wasn't hiding anything. Almost like she sort of enjoyed what he did to her. It only made him smirk slightly from her expression.  
"Might I ask why a priestess is really traveling? No one except the Guado follow any sort of ancient traditions of the old ways."  
"Not exactly, our religion revolves around nature, but I do know one thing. Once Sin died and the Eternal Calm came, the religion of Yevon died. With the end of that age most humans and the rest of Spira lost their way," Maylina said with a listless voice.  
All of sudden Connie was at Mason's side.  
"Excuse me Guado, but our people are not lost," she said with irritation and anger.  
"You misunderstood me Connie. You, as a species, have gained a freedom, but there is nothing to believe in. Humans now have grand cities using technologies, and have lost touch with nature. The Guado embrace new technologies, but do stay true to our roots."  
"Whatever," Connie replied not interested. She left Mason and Maylina as quickly as she came.  
"I'm sorry about Connie," Mason said apologetically.  
"It is alright. I understand what she says; I am half-human."  
As they walked Renac had moved ahead to clear the road of fiends with Connie.  
"I understand your quest for peace, but there is something else right?" he asked her.  
She replied after several moments of silence, "I hope to give something to everyone. I hope to give them faith. Even the Guado are losing their faith. There are pockets of believers like in Macalania, Besaid, and Zanarkand. Other than that there is nothing; only temple ruins. The fact really is, is that the aeons and their Fayths are not all in temples and ruins. Some lie dormant in living breathing people today.  
"I don't want preach my faith, but offer faith and peace in the form of Aeons for the people. I want people to look forward to the future filled with life. They once guarded our homes, and once guarded our summoners."  
"Well I can say I'm a believer just by the way you look," he replied eyeing her.  
Suddenly Maylina stopped dead in her tracks, and gave Mason a death glare when he turned to face her.  
"What exactly does that mean?" she demanded.  
Maylina finally noticed the way she was dressed from after the battle with the dragon. It had been able to hit her at her leg; leaving a nice slash in her clothing but no wound.  
Mason answered innocently, "Nothing at my entire lady."  
Then he heard laughter coming from Maylina. She was laughing at his response. All Mason could do was smile as she laughed lightly. When she was done their eyes locked, and something clicked at the back of both their minds. It was a feeling that felt seemingly familiar to the both of them.  
"Maybe we should catch up with the other two," Mason said breaking their trance.  
They both became silent as they caught up with Renac and Connie, but there was a problem. A man was running in a circle trying to catch the wild chocobo. There was no way to get by the duo unless one wanted to get hurt.  
Renac drew out his spear, but Maylina ran up to him and stopped him before he tried to do anything.  
"Don't harm the poor creature. It is the man's task to tame the wild beast."  
Finally the young man was able to put a harness and saddle on the chocobo with that it began to settle down from its restless run. The man approached the group to apologize. He bowed to Maylina recognizing her pendant on her necklace.  
"I apologize for that my lady."  
"It is quite alright. Is it safe now to pass?" she asked nicely.  
"Of course," the man began to leave.  
The group of travelers began to leave.  
"Thank you sir," Maylina told him with a bow.  
As they left the man had to ask one thing to Maylina.  
"Are you bringing peace to Spira my lady? Bringing back the Eternal Calm?"  
She turned to the man replying simply, "Yes."  
Then Maylina turned back towards the capital of Spira, Luca. Off in the distance they could hear machines, vehicles, and many voices; all common for a huge city.  
Mason went to Maylina as they walked.  
"You made than man happy."  
"I know. I just hope I can keep my word," she replied with worry.  
"You will. I know you will Maylina. You just got to believe in yourself and your guardians."  
"You're going to leave once we reach Luca?"  
They both stopped at her question. Without looking at her Mason replied, "I guess we're almost to Luca. We'll figure everything out once we reach Luca."  
Mason began walking again when he heard Maylina say one last thing.  
"I hope you continue on with me."  
They reached the Gate of Luca at the end of the Mi'ihen Highroad. The guards came from their posted areas, and approached Renac and Maylina.  
The captain said, "You're Guado, and can't be allowed in."  
"I am High Priestess Maylina Guado, and I come offering peace."  
"Ah, you've been expected, but to confirm your identities we'll need to arrest you all for questioning. There are many who facsimile what they say."  
More guards approached as the four of them were arrested, and they were taken away to Luca's prison.  
  
To continue...  
  
Don't forget to review too....need to know what ya all think 


	8. Chapter VII: Peace Made

Remember to review, and give me your opinions of this chapter. Obviously I give thanks to Square for the creation of the final fantasy series, and I only take credit of the original characters I have created.  
  
Peace Made  
  
Chapter VII  
Several hours had passed, and Maylina had not seen Mason since they were arrested. They had separated all four of them. Her prison was a cage that hung above a river of water. The guards walked along the walkway next to her caged prison.  
A man, a Ronso, dressed in extravagant clothing walked to the front of her cage. The Ronso were the people who once guarded, and still resided upon Mount Gagazet. They were a warrior race, and they were tall. The coldness of the mountain made their species evolve with blue fur all over their bodies. Their pride, and for men, their manhood lied in their horn on their horn.  
The Ronso was a middle-aged man, and his face shown years of pain and grief.  
"My lady, we apologize for this, but it is only a precaution," he said apologetically.  
"It is quite alright sir...um..." she stumbled.  
"I am the minister of defense. My name is Tetmi," he replied quickly.  
He continued, "You and your guardians have been released, and the leader of Spira would like to meet you."  
A guard then appeared what seemed from nowhere, a human, opened her cage by remote. A platform than came from the bottom of Maylina's cage to allow her to get across. She joined the minister as the guard turned and left. They began walking towards the central building, and Maylina need to ask something to Tetmi.  
"Where are the male human and the Al-Bhed girl?"  
"They have been released into the city my lady," he answered with no remorse.  
"Oh," Maylina replied sadly.  
Without noticing her distress, Tetmi continued on with other business.  
"We have arranged a room for you so you can prepare yourself for the lord."  
"Thank you Lord Tetmi," she said.  
  
Mason was pushed outside the Luca prison and government building. Connie was waiting outside also.  
"It seems we were cleared of our identity, but got kicked out," she said with her arms crossed.  
"Yeah well at least we are in Luca. What worries me is where Maylina is?" he asked himself.  
"She is meeting their leader. He is not some old guy either, but a young human named Trevan."  
"Really!?" Mason said surprisingly.  
"Are you jealous Mason? Well you shouldn't be. She never really cared for you anyways. She was of higher class. Come on we'll go see my brother Cid."  
"No I'll stay here. I need to..." he said before he was stopped.  
There was a huge screen high in the sky in the center of the marketplace. A commercial came on interrupting Mason. A great explosion came, and then a face with a beautiful voice began singing on the screen. Mason looked at the person, and his face changed entirely. Connie noticed he looked upset as he watched the screen.  
Then another voice began to speak, "Marie is called 'The Hope for Spira' and she has given us hope through her voice. The most successful artist ever in the history of Spira, and she is only at the tender age of 21. Come to her concert tonight at the Blitzball Stadium."  
After the screen went dead Mason stayed quiet. Connie looked at him, and seemed worried about him.  
"Mason was that her?" she asked with concern.  
  
Connie went to him and embraced him as they sat down. Mason put his head upon her shoulder to hide himself from the world, from her; the woman on the screen.  
  
Maylina had the time to clean and change herself. Now she wore a long green dress that slit on both sides up to mid-thigh length. She wore a yellow belt that had ancient symbols of Yevon embroidered on it. Her hair was up into a bun, and she wore a silver tiara.  
Two guards were waiting for her when she came out of her room. Renac was waiting there too, and he was dressed in Guado clothing with his spear in hand.  
"Are you alright lady Maylina?" he asked with concern.  
"Yes, thank you Renac."  
They turned and followed the guards as they headed to the meeting room for the politicians. They entered the vast room through two huge decorative doors. The room was huge and spherical shaped. There was one huge platform surrounded by walls of falling water into a ring of water. A man was standing in the middle of the platform. There was a small table with fruit next to him. He had his back to Maylina and Renac. They approached him slowly as the guards stayed at the door.  
Once they came onto the platform, the man turned to face them. He was a human, and young. With long black hair, his complexion was perfect, which made him quite handsome.  
"Lady Maylina I apologize again for your treatment. I am Lord Trevan, leader of the people of Spira. I am very pleased to finally meet you," he said with a suave and seductive yet mature sounding accent. He seemed no older than her at least.  
Trevan then took her hand and kissed it.  
"My lord I have come to make peace among Spira," she said changing the subject.  
"No worry. I have already worked everything out with your husband."  
"My husband?" Maylina said curiously.  
Another familiar voice from behind her spoke, "Yes peace has been achieved. It is good to see you my darling."  
She turned slowly to find the voice belonging to her husband, Seymour. He moved to stand next to his bide.  
"Trevan and I have ended the war," he continued.  
"This man is like the reincarnation of the former Maester Seymour, but he comes to do well," Trevan added.  
"Yes indeed," Maylina said apathetically.  
"I invite your husband and you to see our singer, Marie, perform tonight. For now you should both rest."  
Seymour and Maylina left together, and Renac was dismissed for now. Outside the spherical room, Seymour and Maylina stood alone.  
"I was worried that you might have been injured," Seymour began.  
"Why would you care?" Maylina asked with her head down.  
Seymour lifted her head by the chin so that they would look to each other.  
"What I care about is your powers. That is why I came to Luca. To keep Trevan under control," he remarked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have the leader of Spira in my hands."  
Maylina gave a look of disgust. She could not believe what he had done. There was no way she could stand along side this man. It was like a hatred that had been there forever, but did not show up until recently.  
"Curious. Your face, it reminds me of someone I once knew. Of course, I know you it is that lives within you; or rather a similar soul that I once knew is there. You both burn with the same hatred for me, and she once lived for the same desires that you do now. Lady Yuna, you could fool me once, but not again," he said through Maylina.  
"You are insane," Maylina replied with disgust.  
  
Connie had left Mason after a while to find her brother. Mason returned to the prison entrance after spending some time at the central area of Luca. He wanted to come to Luca, but he missed Maylina. All he really wanted to do was hold her, and to rid her of all her pain and burden. Nothing matter now; he wanted to be at her side being her guardian. He didn't want to be an entertainer anymore; only to fight for the one woman he cared for. It was a love he didn't quite understand yet, he was just driven by those emotions.  
The entrance to the prison opened, and Maylina came running out. Mason saw her, and immediately went to her. She looked gorgeous in her outfit, and the way her blue hair was put up.  
"Mason I am so glad to of found you," Maylina said as she embraced him.  
He noticed she was sobbing as she spoke.  
"Maylina what is wrong?" he asked with concern.  
"Would you be my guardian tonight at the concert?"  
"Of course," he replied.  
She pulled away, and brought him inside to the prison saying, "Thank you."  
  
Seymour watched through the security camera the incident that occurred between Maylina and some young man. The young man seemed oddly familiar almost like he had the soul of the young boy from Zanarkand; the son of Jecht.  
"Would you like me to dispose of him Lord Seymour?" Trevan asked from behind him.  
"No, we do nothing for now. I don't want to disturb Maylina, or rather should I say 'Yuna' to much right now."  
  
To continue... 


	9. Chapter VIII: Fugitives

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the FF series. I offer my original characters as a gift to Square for the gift they gave me with the FF series.  
  
Chapter VIII: Fugitives  
Connie reached the entrance of a bar called the Al-Bhed Central in the language of her people. She went in, and it was crowded with a variety of people waiting for the concert of Marie to come on the screen. At the bar was an Al-Bhed man serving drinks to the customers. He looked just like Connie except he was taller and more muscular along being a male. He was her older brother Cid.  
He looked up and stared at her with amazement. She walked up to him, and he completely stopped what he was doing.  
"Connie is that you?"  
She could only answer with, "Yeah big brother. It's been a long time."  
"About three years little sister," he said with delight.  
Cid jumped onto the bar and then to the ground next to her. He then took his younger sister into his arms, not letting go for several moments. Once he let go he began laughing.  
"What are you doing here?" he smiled.  
"I am with a friend; a special friend," she replied looking down with shame.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think I love my friend. His name is Mason, and I don't know what to do."  
"It's obvious you should go back to him, and tell him your feelings."  
Connie replied with defeat with a tinge of anger, "You're right big brother, but I have a feeling he will not respond. To caught up in someone else."  
"Come over her Connie. You can tell me all that has happened. We have a lot to catch up on," he brother said taking her into his arms.  
  
The time had come for the concert, and Maylina had to join Trevan and Seymour. She felt safer with Renac and Mason behind her as she walked to her seat at the Blitzball Stadium. It was a special area reserved for guests of Trevan.  
They reached the stadium's special area, and Seymour and Trevan waiting for her. Seymour took her into his arms and gave her a kiss upon the cheek, but she pushed as fast as he took her in. She took a seat next to Seymour, and Renac stood behind her.  
Mason felt kind of left out. Maylina got back up, and went to him. Seymour followed and just looked at his face; almost like he was analyzing him.  
"Seymour this is Mason Rexx, one of my guardians."  
He did not even say anything to Mason, but rather just turned and sat back down. Maylina had Mason sit in a seat right behind her.  
The concert began, and Mason could see Marie sing to the people. She had never changed in all these years. That was why he never liked her. She was always better at singing then he was, and now she was the most popular human in all of Spira. Instead of watching Marie, Mason found himself drawn to Maylina. He did not understand why, but he just wanted to look at her. Even though this Seymour-guy was trying to hold her hand. Who exactly was this guy, and why did he disturb Maylina so much when he was near? Already Mason had a deep dislike for this man.  
As the music went on, Mason felt something behind him. Time began to slow down, and a sudden sharp pain overwhelmed Mason. Everything stopped except for Maylina and Seymour. There was something wrong though. They both looked different now. Maylina was that woman again he saw at the Djose shore. Seymour was the same except his hair was different, it was divided into three separate sections and looked hideous, and he wore clothing from the days of Yevon. Clothing priests wore that Mason saw along the Moonflow.  
Mason's anger towards Seymour intensified now. He wanted to get up and kill Seymour right there to free Maylina. Except that was not Maylina, but Lady Yuna. Mason could not get himself up, but another man came from behind him. The mysterious man was dressed in odd clothing, and he had dirty blonde hair. He approached Mason and stood in front of him now.  
He spoke, "The time is almost near. Give up, and allow me to guard her."  
Mason was confused, "What do you mean?"  
"That man is the same Seymour from 300 years ago. He is trying to use that girl's power to bring back Sin. Something dark is coming from Zanarkand. It has brought back the Fayths, thus the aeons return. The Farplane has been disturbed greatly, and Seymour has been able to come back by taking Prince Jyn's body. Maylina and the darkness are connected. They are connected the past and the war that waged over 1300 years ago," the man continued.  
"Who are you?" Mason asked.  
"I'm Tidus. I live within you also. Except I haven't taken your body yet. I came from the Farplane in hopes to end this dilemma before it truly begins. If you would not fight it would make it a lot easier. Allow me to protect her, stop Seymour, and defeat the darkness."  
"No!" was the harsh replied he gave. He continued, "I can do this on my own. You had your chance 300 years ago. Let the people who live here in this time deal with their own problems," Mason said forcefully.  
"You'll only make it harder," Tidus finished with defeat.  
Everything returned to normal, and Tidus was gone. The concert had ended. Maylina had gotten up with Seymour, and they were leaving.  
She came to Mason to tell him, "I will retire for tonight, but I would like you to stay here as a guest."  
Mason only nodded in agreement, and Maylina had a face of worry.  
Maylina and Seymour went to their room together, and Renac waited outside. Mason stood with Renac when he saw a group of guards walking as they surrounded someone. They stopped in front of Mason, and he heard a soft voice say, "All of you guards can leave now."  
The guards left, and a human woman was standing there. She had long silver hair, and she was quite tall for a woman. She wore a long black dress that was strapless and symbols of an unknown language sewn into her dress. The dress was so tight it looked confining for the poor woman.  
"I knew it was you Mason," she said.  
"Marie," was all Mason said.  
"You can only say my name. No 'hello' or 'it's been a long time'. Where have you been brother?"  
Marie went up to him, and gave him a slight slap across the cheek.  
She continued, "You ran away from home. How could you do that to Mom and Dan?"  
There was a scream suddenly from within Maylina's room; her own scream. Renac and Mason both went into her room to discover what the problem was.  
  
Maylina stood alone with Seymour in her room.  
"I am going to accompany you on your journey for now on," Seymour began.  
"Why? I am doing just fine on my own," she retorted.  
Seymour then grabbed Maylina by the shoulders, and kissed her.  
When he moved away he lied to her by saying, "I want to be at my wife's side as she gives the people hope."  
She pushed herself away, "You only lie to me Seymour. I refuse to be at your side."  
Seymour then grabbed her again with more force this time.  
"You will obey me," he said with anger.  
Then a dark lightning began emerging from Seymour's hands, and it began to electrocute her. She screamed as the lighting slowly made her pass out.  
The doors to the room then swung open as Renac and Mason came running into the room. The singer Marie was right behind them also.  
  
Mason followed Renac into the room to find Maylina passed out in Seymour's arms.  
"Leave you fools. This is none of your business," Seymour said angrily.  
"What did you do to Maylina?" Mason asked.  
Seymour began to move away to leave through the other entrance of the room, but Renac moved forward to stop him. Seymour turned to him.  
"You would not strike me down, because I am a fellow Guado and leader of the Guado."  
Renac put up his spear down, and did nothing. Seymour began to laugh at Renac's submission.  
"Well I am not as submissive as him," Mason yelled as he went for him. Before he could reach Seymour a great wind came from him and threw him back. He landed on the ground next to Marie.  
"Help her sister," he begged Marie.  
Marie looked at her brother and nodded. Then she turned to the half Guado.  
"No one hurts my little brother," she exclaimed.  
From her hands several markings began appearing and began flaming. Then fire engulfed Seymour, and he dropped Maylina as he struggled to put out the fire.  
Get the girl," she told the guardian.  
Renac went and picked up Maylina. Marie got Mason up, and they all left the room. They ran through the building until they reached the streets of Luca.  
Marie said, "We need to go see Cid at his bar. He can help us."  
Without questioning they all left for Cid's bar.  
  
Seymour could not believe that singer knew black magic. Not very many people knew black magic these days, and she knew. What were the odds of that, and also the odds of her being the sister of that pathetic human? They were able to escape with Maylina. It was no lost for him for now. He would have what he wanted soon.  
That man, Mason, though worried him. If the spirit of the son of Jecht was within him, then he would prove to be a formidable foe later on.  
  
The group of fugitives reached their destination to find it empty except for Cid and a young Al-Bhed girl.  
Marie went to Cid, "Cid, I need an aircrusier to get out of Luca."  
Mason found Connie was there as Marie handled with Cid. She explained everything that happened.  
Marie returned with Cid to the group. Renac held Maylina who was still unconscious.  
"Let's go. We need to get out of Luca. I can get us to Kilika easily," Marie said quickly.  
Cid approached Connie saying, "Be careful sis, and remember what we talked about."  
She gave her brother one last hug before she joined Mason and the others. They went to the back of the bar, and go onboard an aircrusier ship. Marie was able to pilot, and they left Luca leaving for Kilika across the sea.  
As they made their way across the sea, something was following them. A creature that had traveled all the way from New Zanarkand and it came to finish off this small group of adventurers.  
  
To continue... 


	10. Chapter IX: Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own this series. The original characters in this story are for the purpose to appreciating the series and thanking the creators behind it.

Chapter IX: Trapped

Underground the new city of Zanarkand a cult chants a spell in unity. Within the chant several words were repeated like Yu Yevon, Maylina, Sin, and death. The groups of humans, Ronso and Al Bhed alike were surrounding a fire, a fire that burned black. They were using the darkest magic for themselves. They were not harassed by the city for the city and the people supported them and their ideals.

Their spells were for the creature that was now going to Kilika, but for the past several years their spells have been directed at the temple ruins in the old city of Zanarkand. The temple ruins were dug up just a few hundred years ago. It was determined that the once wondrous city Zanarkand had been built over the great ancient temple. The temple was believed to be over 2000 years old. It was also evident that the people of Zanarkand had accessed to the temple during their great years.

Once the aeon there was reborn without a Fayth it would become the new Sin, and destroy everything in Spira. It would punish everyone for using technology and for losing faith with it. That is what this cult knew and felt.

As they flew over the chaotic waters of the sea, the group of fugitives now waited to arrive in Kilika. Marie was flying the air cruiser, and her brother sat with her alone in the quiet cockpit. The cruiser was not very big, and could only hold up to seven people, but it was fast. Within a period of a few months they were already halfway to Kilika.

In the passenger area everyone else was in the back. Renac tried to all that he could to revive Maylina, but she still lied dormant. Connie had used all her ideas of synthesized items of healing but to no prevail.

Mason did not have a thing to say to his older sister, but she did have a few words for him.

"Mason, why? Why did you leave and run away?" she asked with concern.

He replied, "Because I didn't want the life of a solider. Father decided my fate the moment I was born, but he let you do what you wanted."

"Father only wanted you to carry on the family name, and to fight for your people," she replied calmly.

"I could care less about our family name," Mason finished.

He left his older sister in the cockpit to find Connie. He came into the back area of the ship to find Connie resting over to the side, and Maylina lying asleep on the floor in front of him. She had not woken since, and it seemed none of them could help her.

Mason came down and sat next to Maylina.

"I guess we're going to spend more time together," he said to her silent form.

As she laid there he stared at her face. He knew there was something wrong with what was going on. It was like they are meant for each other, but it was a false feeling.

A stir and a small cry came from Connie in the corner. Mason could not forget his friends before all this. He went over to Connie, and woke her up gently.

"Mason. What is it?" she asked tiredly.

"I only wanted to check on you. I feel like I have been ignoring you. I don't want to lose my closest friend," he replied caringly.

Connie suddenly wrapped herself around Mason's chest.

"Connie?"

"Oh, Mason. I have a confession. I need to tell you something," she replied careless.

"What is it Connie?" he wondered.

"I..."

A voice came over the ship's speakers; it was Marie.

"We're coming onto Kilika. I'll be able to hide you guys here for now."

Connie was not able to finish what she was going to say, because Mason left her to rejoin Marie. He was back in the cockpit within seconds after Marie's announcement.

"Are you nuts? If we go to Kilika...that's a bad idea Marie. Is this some joke?" Mason asked in outrage.

Landing the ship into Kilika's port was an easy task for Marie as she proceeded to do it.

She replied in calm, "The priestess and her guard can hide, you're going home."

"Where do you plan to hide Maylina?"

"Up at the Kilika temple ruins," she replied quickly.

"If I remember correctly, the ruins are infested with outcasts and thieves."

"Well, while you were gone little brother the town people cleaned up the ruins of those thugs."

"No way am I leaving Maylina up there in her condition," he added briskly.

They were now on the ground, and they could leave. Marie got up and stood in front of Mason.

"The deal is this: to keep her safe until she's better you have to come home. If not then I will be forced to tell father of her, and he will turn her in."

In defeat and slumping his shoulders he said, "Alright."

Marie left the cockpit to join the rest. Mason followed, but did not speak at all.

"I have a friend who will take you all to the temple ruins. Mason and I have other business to take care of. Once the priestess gets better we'll figure something then," Marie said.

Everyone left the ship onto the Kilika dock, and Renac carried Maylina while Connie carried Maylina's weapons. On the dock, in the night, one man was waiting. Marie went to the man, and he took her into his arms with a kiss. Mason walked up to them with the rest of everyone behind him. Marie turned back to them.

"This is Daris. He is the captain of the guard for Kilika, and my close friend," Marie told everyone.

Mason spoke up at last, "You're the boy who was always around when I was a kid. Why are you helping us now?"

"Yes I was. I am helping your sister though, because we both know to help each other before anyone else. We firmly believe the future of Spira lies in the hand of a few, and those few are not the ones in power now. We are fighting a pointless war, and even though it may have ended we still have those problems. Of course we do not have time for small chat; so let's go."

"Well put Daris. Come on Mason. Daris, I love you," Marie said as she kissed him good bye.

Mason and she began to go towards downtown Kilika. Daris began to lead the others outside the town towards the ruined temple within the over grown forest. Until they reached outside of town no one talked.

As Renac carried Maylina he asked Daris, "How can I be sure we can trust you?"

"If I betrayed you, I would be betraying Marie. That is something I can not do. Marie and I are not blinded by Spira's beliefs. Many years ago we decided that having each other comes before our duties for Spira. That is why Marie studies the forbidden art of black magic. What of you, are you loyal to your priestess or to your government?"

"I serve Maylina. I am her friend before her guardian," Renac responded.

"Good answer. That is a guardian at heart, and true to the original ideals of the guardian."

No more was said as they headed towards the temple of Kilika. It had taken them close to an hour to finally reach the ruins. They had encountered many fiends native to the island. They all went into the main chamber of the ruins, and it was the only building still standing the ancient temple.

Rena brought Maylina to the bottom of the stairs leading to the Cloister of Trials. He put her down, and during their short journey she had not even moved. Renac was beginning to worry that she would never wake up.

"I will leave you for now. There is food and supplies next to the statue of Yunalesca. I apologize if the accommodations aren't better. But I must return to my duties. I assure you Marie will come tomorrow," Daris told Renac.

He left the three fugitives alone in the ruins. To spend the night together alone; not knowing if any eyes were watching.

Connie went to the supplies and began to rummage through them. She found several items of food, and began to eat.

With a mouth full of food she began a conversation with the serious Guado, "So, how long have you known Maylina?"

Renac sat down next to Connie and said, "I have known her for several years."

"Does she mean a lot to you? I mean more than a friend."

"She means much to me and that is that," Renac ended.

Connie looked at Renac with a look of suspicion.

"Right," she retorted.

They continued to eat and kept a silence. Then Renac heard movement in the shadows for their one fire could not illuminate the entire room.

"What is it?" Connie asked worryingly.

"Shh," Renac quieted her, "we have visitors."

Renac quickly got up, and picked up his spear. He went to Maylina's body, and took a guarding stance. Connie picked up the bag of supplies, and took a stance next to Renac.

From the shadows humans and Al-Bhed emerged. One human stepped forward, and he seemed to be the leader.

"Well, well. A Guado this far in Spira territory. That's not good for you," he told Renac.

"You, Al-Bhed girl are doomed for helping the Guado," he turned to Connie.

"Who are you?" she demanded from the mysterious man.

"I'm your executioner, Fixxm. We are an elite group of people across Spira who hate Guado. There are humans, Al-Bhed, and Ronso alike."

From the shadows three large Ronso came forth.

Fixxm continued, "Now Guado scum you're going to die along with your priestess and your Al-Bhed child."

"Hey!" Connie interrupted.

"These are the Ronso brothers, and they hate Guado. We don't need peace until every Guado is dead. We follow the ways of the Zanarkand Light."

To Continue...


	11. Chapter X: Controlled from Within

Disclaimer: I claim not to own FFX or any of the characters....and all that crap...there...

Chapter X: Controlled from Within

Marie and Mason were inside the home of their parents. Mason remembered the old small home. He had grown up in Kilika, and once knew all the young adults who lived in the village. It had been three years since he been in Kilika. Their home had three small bedrooms, one kitchen, a living room, and bathroom. It was simple and clean, and it annoyed Mason. His mother was a perfectionist, and his father was a solider; pride and honor.

Marie went to the kitchen to surprise their mother, who was cooking dinner. Then he heard someone coming from the hallway, and it was his father, Ray. Once Ray reached the living room he just stared at Mason with a look of betrayal. Then his expression changed back to normal look; mad and serious. He crossed his arms as he approached Mason.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his teeth clenched.

"Dad, give Mason a break," Marie's voice said from the kitchen.

"I only came, because I am a guardian now," Mason replied coldly.

"A guardian to whom? There is no traveling priest at this time."

"I guard a Guado priestess," he retorted quickly.

"A Guado! How dare you even guard one of those vermin? Don't you know how many of our friends and family they've killed only because we don't look like them," his father screamed.

Mason could not take it, "Do you think we're any better? We think the same way about them, but this priestess is not bound to her people. Her religion is her guide to judgment, and her guardians are there for her before they choose what side to be on."

"Religion, humph. There's nothing to believe in anymore. All there is left is family and your people. Those Guado pretend to care for all living things, but they rather rule all living things," Ray said with angrily irritated.

"Maybe so, but I have faith in my priestess," Mason proclaimed.

Marie and their mother were standing in the archway of the kitchen and the living room.

"Are you both finished?" their mother, Sherri, asked.

Sherri looked like Marie with blonde hair and it was curly. She was exceptionally shorter then Ray. Ray had short military cut hair that was silver, and he was very tall.

The both of them joined the men in the living room. Something was now aching at the back of Mason's mind. The pain was becoming worst as he thought about it. He fell to the ground, and he held his head as he screamed in pain. He could make out his sister and mother running to his aid.

The last thing he heard from his mother, "Mason, what's wrong?" Then he lost conscious.

Marie didn't understand what happened to her younger brother. He was on the floor, and was fast asleep. Then he suddenly began to jerk convulsively for several moments. It stopped after the moments went by, and then Mason opened his eyes all the way. He brought himself up and left them and the house. Mason never spoke a word.

"Marie, what is wrong with Mason?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, but stay here. I'll look into it."

Marie left her parents, and followed Mason out in to the streets of Kilika. They were heading for the temple ruins.

The three Ronso were now face to face with Renac. Two humans had Connie held down, and Fixxm was next to Maylina with several Al-Bhed.

"Who is this lovely lady? She looks Guado yet she isn't," he said to Renac.

"She is none of your concern human. You will have to deal with me before I even allow you to touch her," Renac replied still looking at the Ronso.

"Yeah right. Boys, beat him down to the ground," he said.

The Ronso began to hitting Renac. At first Renac was able to avoid the first hits, but soon the three Ronso over powered the one Guado. But not before Renac was able to stab with his spear one of the Ronso; in thus killing them. The other two were able to take his spear, and knocked him out.

Fixxm went down to Maylina, and began stroking her face with his hand.

"What is she Al-Bhed woman?" he asked Connie.

Connie was more willing to answer, "She is half-Guado and half-human."

"Interesting. Her kind is quite rare. It's unfortunate I'll have to kill her, but not before I enjoy her human blood."

Fixxm pulled out his dagger from its sheath, and ran it lightly across her outfit. Then he brought it back up to her shoulders, and tore at her shoulder sleeves. He cut one sleeve when from behind him he heard his men falling to the ground. He picked up the sleeping woman, and held the dagger to her neck as he faced the new intruder. It was a human with a liquid sword. There was water in the sword, and it was like a lantern shining in the shadows. This one man had taken out all his men, and had defeated the other two Ronso. Fixxm had not even seen the man's face yet, but knew his clothes matches the darkness he stood in.

"Who are you? If you try anything funny this tramp half-breed will know death," he said to the mysterious man.

Fixxm slid the dagger along Maylina's chest, and it cut lightly causing it to bleed slightly.

The man came out of the shadows with his sword, and he was human. He was as tall as Fixxm, but was a few years younger then him. He had silver hair, but something was wrong with him. He gave off an aura like someone possessed him. His silver hair had a blonde tinge to it, and his eyes were discolored, almost like his eyes were in a haze.

"Let the woman go now or you will face death," he demanded.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. It's your time to die."

Then he suddenly felt something from behind him lift him up. He dropped the dagger and Maylina as he was lifted up. Fixxm looked down, and saw a metallic claw stuck out from his chest. His death was instant, and his body went limp.

Marie was behind Mason, but when she reached the temple an odd creature was holding a man with its claw and he was dead. Maylina was on the ground. Mason was next to her, but he was different. She saw someone else inside of Mason's body.

She went to the two as the hideous monster threw the dead young man aside. The creature had feline metallic claws, a horse face, a snake for a tail, and a horn upon its forehead, and the rest of its body was a beast of some kind. It turned its attention to the three of them, and screamed a high pitch screech.

"Mason we need to get her out of her," Marie began to hesitantly.

The person to reply was not Mason, but someone else, "I'm not Mason, and I plan to stop this fiend. You're going to help me out too."

"Where's my brother?" she asked hysterically.

The man inside of Mason's body turned his head to her, and his face was not his own.

"I am Tidus, and if you help with your black magic we can defeat this monstrosity," he answered quickly.

"Fine, but I expect an explanation if we survive."

With a nod Tidus ran after the creature, and Marie began wielding her magic.

Renac awoke, and went to Maylina first. Marie was casting magic at a creature that was fighting Mason. Renac was going to join Mason when suddenly Maylina awoke from her coma and got up quickly. She turned to Renac and she looked different. Her eyes were different colors; one was blue and the other was green. Her long blue hair was becoming shorter, and turning to a darkened brown. Her tattoos were gone, and now she looked almost completely human.

"What happened to you Maylina?" Renac asked in distress.

"I am Yuna, and I have come to guide you."

This Yuna possessing Maylina bent down and picked up her staff. She began dancing a dance that Renac had only seen in holospheres. The dance was an ancient ceremony when a priest would summon an aeon.

As she danced, fire began emerging from the staff, and the ground beneath her was shaking. Then Renac realized a burning sensation over whelming him. From his chest he saw a mystic fire grow and shoot down into the ground below him. From the ground a demon emerged underneath Yuna, and he grabbed her as they landed down to the ground. She got off the demon.

"Ifrit, guardian of Kilika, of courage and fire, attack with Hell's fire. This demon came from your soul Renac for you are the carrier of it and its courage."

The demon aeon obeyed her commands, and used its special attack. From his mouth fire was born, and he shot a large fireball at the creature. The fire ball hit it, and at the same time Tidus got out of the way. The attack was strong enough to give the final blow. It fell to the ground, and would never move again.

Then a dragon-like creature emerged from the creature. Yuna threw her staff into the air, and the said, "Come Leviathan, guardian of the seas and waters; giver of unity."

Leviathan did as it was asked, and went to the staff.

"Now the power of Leviathan is mine."

The man that was once Marie's brother joined Yuna. They embraced each other and kissed.

"We have found each other," Yuna said with happiness.

Renac joined Marie as he picked up Connie.

"What the hell is going on? Where's my brother and Maylina?" she yelled.

The two strangers turned to her.

To Continue...


	12. Chapter XI: Bounty Hunters

Chapter XI: Bounty Hunters

"There is no need to be hostile. We are here only to help you," Yuna said through Maylina.

She continued, "As you see Tidus and I have taken over your friends bodies. We are not your enemy. A few days ago a spirit from the Farplane took over Prince Jyn. That man is calling himself Seymour."

"He was in Luca," Renac said.

"Yes, you would know best Renac. He is no reincarnation, but rather he is Seymour."

"We're here to stop him again," Tidus finally spoke up.

Marie went up to Tidus, who now was wearing his Blitzball clothing instead of Mason's clothing, grabbed him by his vest and began shaking him.

"Where is my brother?" she screamed.

He pushed himself away, and grabbed her hands.

"Mason and Maylina are asleep now. Until our job is done they are asleep," he replied calmly.

Marie fell to the ground and began crying in her hands. Connie went to her, and embraced her as Tidus moved away.

Yuna spoke up, "We have to work together. The rest of this journey will involve us, and we will help. Next we need to go to Besaid."

Marie looked up to Yuna and said, "We can take a boat to the port, but I need to confront my parents. They need an explanation to Mason's disappearance. You all should go to the port and meet with Daris."

Every one went towards Kilika's port, and Marie went back home. Daris was there waiting for them as they ran up to him. He was standing next to a ship; one ran on a chocobo engine. These kinds of ships were only used to travel short distances between islands.

"All of you should board now," Daris said quickly.

They all got on board as Marie came up from Kilika. She embraced Daris and kissed him as she said her good bye.

"I'll be back soon," she began.

"Just come back safe Marie," Daris finished.

He kissed her again, and allowed her to leave. The ship began to leave, and went across the sea towards Besaid.

Seymour needed to bring Maylina to him. He was growing impatient having to chase her. That was why he had called upon the best bounty hunters in all of Spira. That is why the best now, Zeffy and Sorren had. Zeffy was a female Al-Bhed, and she was quite an attractive woman. She was young, early twenties. Sorren was a black-haired human in his late twenties.

"Right down to business you two," Seymour began.

"I want you two to apprehend my wife. She is heading for Besaid as we speak."

Zeffy spoke up, "We will do the job, but it will cost you."

"I know your price, no matter how high it may be. I have already paid it to your account," he finished.

"Good. Zeffy let's go," Sorren spoke up quickly and deeply.

The two hunters left Seymour, and left Luca for Besaid.

Their ship arrived at the dock of Besaid Island. Everyone in the group; Marie, Tidus, Yuna, Connie, and Renac headed for the town of Besaid. They traveled through the waterfalls and along the ancient paths on the island. Besaid was an island that stayed true to itself by staying as a village that was built around an ancient temple. Along the paths they encountered the native beasts. With Tidus and Yuna, their experience from their past lives, made them excellent fighters. Yuna used the sword more than the staff and magic. It proved that Maylina's body was as a much a fighter as a mage.

After a few hours of going through the landscape they finally reached Besaid. Marie and Renac went to the inn as Connie went to the shop to buy items. Tidus and Yuna went to the now empty temple where Yuna had trained to become a summoner once before. The temple was ancient and very few went to it. In the temple there were villagers praying at the old statue of Valefor. When Yuna walked in the few villagers turned to her, and just stared. The temple was so ruined that the aeon here could no longer be awaken, and Yuna feared no one possessed the spirit of Valefor within themselves; like Ifrit was within Renac.

A woman came up next to Yuna.

"Are you a priestess?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed I am. How may I help you?"

"Can you call forth the aeons? Have them bring Spira a miracle. My ancestor once did, and she even brought the eternal Calm," she said.

Yuna realized who this woman was. The woman was a descendant of Tidus and herself.

"I can summon. Is that what you want to see?"

"Oh yes, please. Everyone in Besaid has waited years to witness this. Please show us outside in the center of town."

All the villagers in the temple left and surrounded Yuna as she went to the center of town. Connie had rejoined Marie and Renac to watch Yuna's performance. She began to dance the ceremonial dance to summon Ifrit, but something was wrong. The summoning was not working. Yuna realized why instantly. She had only taken control of Maylina's body not her powers. Those were her own and belonged to her. Yuna should have known better.

Then something shot from the sky hitting Yuna in the arm; it was a small dart. Immediately she felt drowsy, and within seconds she passed out. Tidus was next to her as two people dropped from the sky.

They both came from a ship high in the sky. One was a man, and the other, the leader it seemed, was an Al-Bhed woman. The man went for Yuna, but Tidus had his sword out and ready to kill. Renac came out with his spear drawn out threatening the woman. Marie began doing a magic spell, but it was not working.

The woman spoke," We came for the woman."

"I don't intend for you to take her," Tidus replied sarcastically.

"Sorren, it seems he won't move, so he'll have to come with us," she said.

The named Sorren brought up a dart gun, and his reflexes were so fast he was able to shoot Tidus. The tranquilizer dart hit him, and he fell the same way Yuna did.

"Don't try to use your magic, we've created a barrier to stop your magic," the woman said.

Renac though was not going to give up.

"Zeffy it's time we take our leave," Sorren said quickly.

"Alright. You're no fun Sorren. I'll get the girl, and you take the boy. None of you try anything."

Renac seemed not to hear her at all, because he ran for Zeffy with the intent to kill. He came charging like a mad Ronso, but Zeffy gracefully jumped over him. Renac turned back around, but Zeffy was there and hit him with the butt of her sword in his stomach. He went down to the ground. Zeffy picked up Yuna and rejoined Sorren as their ship dropped down from the sky. Connie ran to Renac to help him as Marie watched the bounty hunters take Yuna and Tidus away.

"Where are they going?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to Luca," Marie answered with worry.

Yuna awoke in a cell, and Tidus was next to her. She nudged him to wake up. He awoke and brought himself up quickly.

"What the hell happened?" he asked angrily.

"It seems we're being taken to Seymour. They were bounty hunters who had taken us."

Tidus got up, gave a hand to Yuna to get up, and they both got up. He embraced her, and then went to the locked door. From the ring on his finger his sword appeared.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It wouldn't to try, ya know," she replied lightly.

Before Tidus could try the door opened from the other side. A man was standing there; he was dressed as a bounty hunter.

"You intend to use that?" the man asked.

Yuna joined Tidus, and wanted some answers.

"Who are you? And who hired you?"

"I'm Sorren, but you should worry more about my partner Zeffy. She is a bit cruel, and enjoys torturing men. The one who hired us was your husband Maylina, Seymour. He wants you back; so he hired the best hunters in Spira."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Bevelle, so settle down and wait. By the way, your sword won't work on the door," Sorren finished.

The door closed, and Yuna and Tidus were alone again.

"It looks like we're waiting," Tidus said.

"I guess it's time to face history again. I believe Seymour is not prepared for us."

"I hope so," he finished taking her into his arms again.

To Continue...


	13. Chapter XII: Revolution

"Revolution"

Chapter 12

Seymour had made it to Bevelle in very little time. Trevan had accompanied him with several Guado guards.

Seymour was in his private room when Trevan came in. He was reading a novel written by a human about war when Trevan approached him. While still reading the novel, Seymour talked to Trevan.

"What is it?" Seymour asked while still reading the book.

"Problems are occurring in Luca. It seems that the senate is being over run by cult followers. After our leaving of Luca many of the senators decided to take over. They say they are part of the cult in Zanarkand. Desiring the rebirth of Sin. It seems these cult followers are popping up everywhere in Spira. Many of them are government officials."

"It seems the religious believers in Yevon want Sin to return to cleanse this world once again," Seymour said.

"What should be done my lord?" Trevan asked worryingly.

"Nothing for now. Let them do what they want. I will deliver their Sin in no time."

Trevan nodded with no complaints, and left Seymour to his reading.

Marie, Connie, and Renac made it back to Luca, and something had changed. The people were in a frantic as the Crusaders were fighting with civilians and other soldiers. It was like the city was divided into two, and they were fighting each other.

She went to one of the soldiers guarding the Senate's House. He was keeping anyone from going inside, but something was not right about him.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Marie asked him.

He answered coldly, "This city and the rest of Spira are being taken by the Followers of Yu Yevon. Pray to the rebirth of Sin."

"Sin?" Marie questioned.

"Sin, the one evil in Spire's history to devastate all," Renac spoke up from behind.

Now she understood. Marie had heard of them before, the cult followers. She had no idea there were so many, and never realized they could overrun Luca.

"I am Marie Rex, and I demand to speak to Trevan."

"He is no longer in charge my lady Marie," a voice spoke from the stairway behind the soldier.

From the stairway came down a middle-aged human. He was dressed in elegant clothing, suited for a politician.

"Senator Forth. Why are you allowing this to happen?"

"Something has to be done, and your voice is not enough. Sin must return to punish those who have gone against the teachings."

"What teachings? Yevon died out over 300 years ago. You follow a dead religion," Marie retorted angrily.

"It does not seem dead to me. We are taking over every major city in Spira including the Guado's territory. All of you will face justice as I am rewarded for great service. Soon that summoner will face her destiny. There is nothing here for you Marie. So join the crowd of non-believers, and await your judgement."

Forthe turned around, and headed back up to the Senator's House laughing.

"You bastard," Marie yelled as Renac and Connie held her back.

They left the guard, and headed to downtown. After a few moments Marie had clamed down.

"What are we going to do now?" Connie asked sadly.

"Obviously there's nothing here in Luca. We need to find Maylina and my brother."

"Then we should head for Bevelle. Seymour is most likely there now," Renac spoke up at last.

"My brother, Cid, can help us get there fast and without troubles."

"Good, but one of us should stay here in Luca, and hopefully settle things down, and I guess I am the best choice for that," Marie said.

"Alright. Renac come on we need to go find my brother."

Connie ran deeper into Luca's streets, and Renac began to follow her.

"Renac, please find Maylina and my brother not those two imposters," Marie asked grabbing his arm.

"I promise," he replied quickly.

Renac then followed Connie to find Cid. Marie left towards the theater where her career had started many years ago to hopefully find someone who could help her.

It seemed the aircraft had finally come to a stop. Tidus sat with Yuna sitting and leaning against him. They were in Bevelle.

"Is this right Tidus?" Yuna asked holding his hand.

"We're only doing what those two can't do. They wouldn't have understood what they were going to get themselves into."

"But what about when this is all over? I don't want to go back to the Farplane or even back to the Zanarkand Ruins," she said sadly.

Tidus looked down to her.

"We don't have to Yuna," he said.

"That would be breaking one of the sacred rules between life and death. What about mason and Maylina?"

"We are already breaking rules. If we take their bodies permanently nothing can be done to us. We both know who Maylina really is, and dying now or later wouldn't make a difference. Mason would be happy even in death because he saw himself with no true future. He felt like there was no reason to really live on; we just made him make the choice now."

"I guess so. So this means we can live again?"

"Yes my love," he replied embracing her.

The prison door opened, and there were several Guado guards with Sorren.

Yuna whispered, "Don't resist them."

The guards approached them both, and put them into shackles. Tidus did as Yuna had asked, and they left the airship peacefully. They walked onto one of many of the platforms of Bevelle. Bevelle was a town of machina built on the water, and it once belonged to Spira. The Guado during the war had taken it over ten years ago. Even though the Guado were a nature-lead people, Bevelle remained untouched by Guado influence. It was one of a few cities that had Humans, Al-Bhed, Ronso, and Guado living together.

The two prisoners were lead down the platform to another airship. Sorren and Zelly came along with them to the largest and tallest building in Bevelle. It was the Palace of St. Bevelle. At the highest point of the temple was a chapel outside, and they were heading there. When they landed Seymour was waiting with Trevan at the decaying balcony. The temple was no longer used and was like every other temple they had visited of the old world.

When they reached the peak of the temple, Seymour greeted them.

"Well this is a bit unexpected. As I understand you two should be dead," he began.

Yuna spoke up, "So should you Seymour. You have broken the laws of nature, and taken Jyn's body by force. He may have not been a good man at heart, but you're worse."

"And we're going to stop you," Tidus finished.

Seymour swayed his index finger back and forth while replying, "You should not interfere. Maylina is my wife, and I have the right to speak to her only."

"Sorry to disappoint you Seymour, but your wife and the boy are going to stay where they are forever," Tidus remarked crossing his arms arrogantly.

"Ah, I see. You intend to keep Maylina from completing her pilgrimage, and keep their bodies. You underestimate the spirit of Maylina," Seymour chuckled.

"You two return to your ship. I will handle this from here. Stay close by for I might need your services again," he said to the two bounty hunters.

"Very well," Zeffy replied bowing to him.

The two bounty hunters left the temple departing from Seymour, Yuna, Tidus, and the two guards.

"So, how do you intend to kill me again?" he asked Yuna sarcastically.

Before she could answer a roar came from the skies. They all looked to the skies, and something fell from the sky between Seymour and Yuna. It was a woman, but it did not appear to be from any of the species of Spira. Her skin was a dark tone of purple, and her hair, being bright orange, contrasted to it. She wore body armor with markings of ancient Yevon. She pointed her finger at Yuna.

"I have come for the priestess. Any who stand in the way of me, Omega, shall face punishment."

"Show me my dear Yuna if you are still able to defeat such a formidable foe," Seymour said.

"Shut up Seymour," Tidus shouted.

He then changed his ring into the sword Muse had given Mason. Yuna took a step forward to Omega, and began dancing to summon Shiva. Of course she soon realized once again she could not summon. She could not hear the song of the Fayths, and they were not responding to her.

"What is going on?" Yuna asked at a loss.

Seymour replied with a smirk, "You are not a summoner any longer, and you are dead Yuna in spirit. Only Maylina could summon Shiva. You thought that since you were once a summoner and her being gone; you hoped to acquire her abilities. This creature came from New Zanarkand, and you can not defeat it as you are now. Your only choices are bringing Maylina back or die...again."

"What are we going to do Yuna?" Tidus asked slightly frantic.

With fear and worry upon her face she replied, "I don't know."

To continue...


	14. Chapter XIII: Closer to the Rescue

Chapter XIII: Closer to the Rescue

Yuna could not believe she could not summon. Seymour's words burned her dignity and pride to the core. Now he laughed at her because of it.

With her defeat she fell to the ground stunned. Tidus was at her side in an instance.

Tidus needed to get Yuna to try again.

"Yuna try again. It was only a mistake. Seymour is wrong."

"No. He's right, and I couldn't face the truth till now. I had some inkling about this," she replied in defeat.

Seymour intervened their private conversation, "It seems you won't comply with my request, but I don't intend to die now."

He turned away, and faced Omega. The movements of his hands created a magical aura around him. He spoke in the tongue of the ancient Guado as he created his spell.

"Do you expect a mere incantation to stop me?" Omega spoke at last.

"Yes, because I know I will," he replied stoically.

Then a bright red flash from the sky struck the monster. Her whole body was now engulfed in flame as she screamed. After a few moments she fell to the ground still burning. From her burning body an aeon arose, but it did not go to Yuna.

"It repels you lady Yuna so it will return to its temple," Seymour directed to her.

The creature was Bahamet from the very temple they were upon now. It was over twenty feet tall and its wings were colorful of every color imaginable. Its wing span was beyond any comparison. Yuna stared in amazement at the beauty and power of the aeon. Before anything could be done the colorful aeon retreated to its ruined temple beneath them.

Seymour turned back to Yuna.

"You are weak Lady Yuna. Return to the Farplane or I'll force you to."

"You wish," Tidus intervened angrily.

He charged Seymour ready to strike him down. When he reached him an aura suddenly appeared around him, and when Tidus struck at him the aura threw him back. He was thrown to the ground, and fell unconscious. Yuna went to his side when she suddenly felt herself feel light and rise off of the ground.

Seymour was using telekinesis to make her rise into the air. Yuna moved towards Seymour in the air, and she had no control over her body. Her body came back down right in front him, and when her feet touched the ground she slid right into his arms.

"It is not your Yuna that I want any longer. You have no place saving...or destroying Spira," he said smirking.

Then sparks came from him and engulfed Yuna continuously. She screamed in painful agony, and there seemed to be no end to it all. Her mind was falling into darkness. She was losing her control, and knew Maylina would come back. She shed tears knowing that she couldn't keep to her duty, and hopefully live again with Tidus.

The body of Maylina fell into Seymour's arms completely in a deep sleep. Tidus was back up when he discovered that Yuna was gone, and Maylina's appearance was restored to the body. There was no reason for him to be here now so he decided to escape. He went to the ledge right of him and leapt off the side. Seymour didn't care about the young man's actions. He would die, because the temple was one of the highest buildings in Bevelle. Little did he know that Tidus only jumped to hang off the ledge.

Seymour left the temple roof carrying the unconscious Maylina, and headed towards his hideaway in the heart of Bevelle in his airship.

Connie and Renac found Cid at his shop in Luca. Within an hour they were on their way to Bevelle in Cid's fastest ship. Its name was Sin's Repentance, and worldly known for its speed. The wings were shaped like angel wings. Not only was it fast, but its color grabbed everybody's attention with a bright sky blue. It also worked as a cloak when on a clear day in the sky hiding away from other ships. On both sides angels holding golden scepters were painted, symbolizing the celestial power it emanated.

It only took an hour to reach Bevelle, and even Renac, favoring nature over technology, was relatively impressed. Before they actually reached Bevelle, Connie went to Cid to have a talk.

"Hey, big brother," she began embracing her brother.

Cid sat in the pilot seat maneuvering the ship.

"What's on your mind my little sister?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Mason," Connie replied sadly.

"I know where you are going with this. You've liked him since the first day you met him, but he has never returned the feelings. Then one day a young priestess comes along, and he becomes infatuated with her."

"That's what bothered me Cid. For the two years I've known him he hasn't once given the light of day to any woman. The closest girl in his life was me; I always listened to him, and gave him my advice. He knows I like him, but he is always afraid."

Cid looked serious now, "Connie, it's not worth your time and you shouldn't stress over him. When we find him and that priestess you can talk to him, but for now stay focused."

All Connie did was nod in agreement.

Then a flashing light exploded right in front of the ship, and caused it to shake immensely. Now more explosions were blasting off all around them. Obviously they were over Bevelle, and it seemed the cult followers had already taken the city. A voice began coming through the static on the communication system.

"Unidentified ship land immediately or be shot down."

The voice was of a man, but he sounded like a robot; no emotion, no fear nor hate. Cid spoke back to the man with resistance in his voice.

"We will land at the nearest platform. Just cease your firing."

The comm went dead with no reply, and the firing at last ceased.

"What are you doing Cid?" Connie shouted at him angrily.

"You make your enemy believe you're willing to surrender, but then you surprise them. Now go to the back, and tell Renac what's going on."

She nodded in agreement, and quickly headed to the back. Cid focused back to the controls, and slowly ascended into the hostile territory.

Over fifteen guards were waiting when the Sin's Repentance landed on platform B. Renac, Cid, and Connie came down the ship's ramp to face them with weapons in hand. Connie had her twin daggers, Renac had his spear, and Cid carried two custom made mana guns.

"Put your guns down now," the captain of the guards said.

"Ha, don't make me laugh," Cid retorted sarcastically.

Suddenly he jumped into the air, and it seemed time had slowed down. As he went into the air Connie rolled to avoid any shots, and ended up right in front of the guards and slashed at their legs. Renac ran to the side of them planning a side attack. The guards were no match for the trio, and only the captain was left. Cid went up to the Guado and confronted him. The young man fell to the ground onto his knees pleading for his life.

"I won't kill you. I want to know where the summoner and her guardian are at," Cid replied to the pleas.

"I am not sure. Lord Seymour took her to his large opulent house in the heart of Bevelle. Supposedly the young man is dead."

"What are you talking about?" a female voice said behind them.

They all turned to see Marie walking from an aircrusier next to Cid's ship.

"I won't even ask how and why you are here Marie," Cid said in defeat.

The captain finished cowardly, "He jumped off the ledge of the Palace of St. Bevelle."

Cid bound and gagged the guard, and turned to face every one else.

"Well it seems we need to separate to find both of them."

Marie spoke, "I will go to St. Bevelle. I need to find my brother."

"I'll go with her," Connie included.

"Then that means Renac and I am searching for your summoner."

The four divided into two groups, and headed in two different directions.

Marie and Connie made it to the palace in no time with any real trouble. It seemed the city had its own problems, and the city's people were in chaos. The Guado also had to fight the mysterious force of the Zanarkand Cult. What bothered Marie was how the cult was able to spread so fast. How were they able to take over huge cities and even small villages like Besaid, if they got to Besaid?

When they made it to the peak of the palace a man was standing there, but it was neither Mason nor the other young man; who was it? The Blitzball player from Zanarkand; this man looked almost exactly like Tidus and Mason. Except his eyes looked much colder, almost filled with an unfulfilled malice. Though the resemblance between the three was uncanny this man sent chills of darkness to anybody near him.

Marie approached slowly, and told Connie to stay back.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

The man turned away from her, and spoke with certain malice.

"Their gone; his and my own love. Only the summoner can find them."

Then it seemed Mason had returned. His hair was the platinum color before all of this. He fell to the ground. Marie and Connie both ran to his side to help him.

To Continue....


	15. Chapter XIV: Explanation

Chapter XIV: Explanation

Maylina awoke in a mysterious bed. She was now in a room filled with oriental paintings and flowers of all different colors and species. It was obvious she was in a house, and a very nice one. She got up to survey her surroundings. There was one window that led out onto a balcony, and it had a view of a city that went on for miles. That was when she realized where she was. The city she was surveying was none other then Bevelle.

The last thing she remembered was passing out from Seymour's power in Luca. How did she get here, and where were her friends?

Then the door to the room opened, and Seymour came walking in with two drinks in each hand. Maylina came back into the opulent room with her arms crossed.

"Why the look of disgust? You should be celebrating the peace for Spira. Also, with your victory over the dead."

"I only came back, because you forced Yuna out of me," she replied to him irritably.

"I don't want anymore set backs. We head for Zanarkand tomorrow," he coldly said handing her the glass.

"If I refuse?" she asked defiantly.

"Then I'll have those bounty hunters just outside take care of your friends. You wouldn't want to resist anyway. Spira is falling apart as we speak at the hands of New Zanarkand. The sooner you get there the better."

"For you maybe," she retorted.

Seymour approached her more closely pushing the glass into her hands.

"Drink to your success summoner," he said with a devilish smile.

She took the drink finally, but once she took a sip she spat it right back at his face.

"Try and force me to do what you want. I would like to see you try for my friends will come for me," she angrily made a note of.

With his free hand he hit her hard across the face, with her falling to the ground holding where he slapped her.

"It is obvious you don't have complete control over Jyn. You're not as strong as you think. Pathetic," Maylina said with tears swelling in her eyes.

Seymour was going to strike her again when one of the Guado guards with Trevan came in.

"Lord Seymour, Bevelle is at the brink of falling apart. It seems the city is being over run by the cult followers."

"Puzzling how they are able to spread so fast," was the only reply from the long since dead Guado.

He continued, "Trevan, stay here. I want the guards to ready my ship as I go to make a few arrangements as we prepare to head for Zanarkand immediately. Watch Maylina, and don't let her go anywhere outside this room until I return."

"Yes, Lord Seymour," was the human's stoic response.

Seymour left the room taking both the Guado guards at the door. Now Maylina was alone with the young leader of Spira and his gun. She didn't want to try anything drastic, because even if she escaped she could be easily captured by the cult followers.

For several minutes there was only silence. Most, if any, sounds were coming from outside the window within the streets of the city. There was distant gunfire, but more or less just the screaming of men and women. A feeling of grief overcame Maylina. All these people were suffering so much, and all she wanted to do was to end it.

Then someone came into the room, a middle-aged human. Trevan turned to him, and seemed to know him.

"Sorren, what are you still doing here?" the young leader asked.

The man walked up to Trevan, and out of nowhere punched him. The young man obviously couldn't handle the blow, because he was no longer conscious. The man named Sorren picked up Trevan's gun, and finally acknowledged Maylina's presence by looking at her.

"We need to leave now lady summoner," were his first words.

"Who are you?"

"No time to explain. Your friends are in Bevelle as we speak, and are looking for you."

"We need to bring Trevan. I'll explain that later," she retorted as she picked herself up.

"You drive a hard bargain," he replied lightly.

He picked up the unconscious Trevan, and they both headed to the streets of Bevelle.

It felt like it was a dream. He lied there for what seemed like hours in a field of flowers with Pyreflies flying every where. Though Mason knew it was not a dream. It was like his body was separate from his spirit. He remembered when the pain took over him. That was when it felt like his mind and spirit were ripped away from his body, and someone took over. The after effects now left him with an aggravating headache.

He awoke slowly to find himself lying on the ground on a roof of an unknown building. Next to him he found his sister and Connie. They both had concern upon their faces.

"Are you alright Mason?" Marie asked as they both lifted him up.

"Yeah, I just have a splitting headache," he replied rubbing his head.

Then his pain intensified when he felt the slap of Connie's hand across his head, "You are so stupid Mason for going after her like that. Why did you do that?"

Turning to her and smiling he took her into his arms as he was glad more then anything else to see his friend.

"It's a long story, but you should know Maylina and I didn't come here of our own free will."

Tears falling down her face, the young Al-Bhed held onto him tightly.

"Renac and her brother have gone into town to find Maylina," his sister's voice finally drowned out Connie's sobbing.

"Where are we?" he asked as he coaxed Connie softly.

"This is the Palace of St. Bevelle, in the city of Bevelle. For now we need to get back to Cid's ship. This city is being over run with cult followers just like Luca," his sister replied sorrow filled.

All three began leaving the palace heading back to the ship in haste.

Renac and Cid ran through the streets of people running immense the chaos. It had taken them forever to find Seymour's place. Now they were only a couple of blocks away from it.

As they rounded the corner a crazed Guado came running into them screaming as they fell before their feet bleeding to death from a head injury. Cid bent over and quickly examined the site finding it to be a shot to the head as the object was only a bullet sized hole.

"That shot where it is located. It is unusual for a shot to kill someone. The markings around the wound, it's like there are veins from the skin being stressed forming. Or the bullet had some poison in it that spread through the blood stream. I have never seen such weaponry before," Cid tried to figure out.

From the crowd they saw Maylina running towards them with the man who kidnapped her in the first place, and he was holding another man over his shoulder.

"Renac, before you do anything, don't. He helped me escape and we have Trevan, leader of Spira with us."

Even though she warned Renac he still drew out his spear at Sorren, the bounty hunter.

"Well, since we've found you it's time we leave," Cid spoke breaking the eerie silence between them all.

"You all go. I need to go to the temple and pray to the Fayths. Don't even try to follow me, because I can do this myself. Now go," Maylina practically barked at them.

She turned from them, and headed back towards the temple of Bevelle. With no arguments the rest of them headed back to Cid's ship in no time.

They made it back to the ship with little trouble. There were few people that weren't Guado who tried to attack them, but were no match for the group of travelers. When they got back Marie and Connie had already found Mason, and were waiting for them.

Cid explained to them where Maylina was while he prepped the ship for flight. He maneuvered the ship slowly through the sky of the city, and headed towards the temple. Once they reached their destination Maylina, in an exotic dress of the color of magenta, was waiting. The dress was most likely put on her while she slept in Seymour's villa. The winds the ship created brushed her knee length blue hair, which was drawn down, all around. The ramp descended before her, and she climbed on board.

Once onboard went straight for the bridge without acknowledging any one who was in the cabin.

"So, where to next lady summoner?" Cid asked as they went back to the high skies.

"For now we should just stay to the skies," she replied calmly.

"Alright," he answered briskly.

Maylina went back to the cabin area to find Connie and Marie with a worn out Mason. Renac and Sorren were next to the unconscious Trevan.

"Are you alright my lady?" Sorren asked almost changed from the cold hearted mercenary from Besaid.

"Yes, thank you. The question is: why did you help me?"

"Simple, I don't agree with Seymour's ethics. Unlike my ex-partner, I have morals. The woman we did capture wasn't you so I didn't care. Then you changed, and I knew Seymour's plans were bad news. The next city you all stop at I will leave though. I did cause problems for you all, but…"

"You were doing your job, that is what you were paid for," Renac finished.

"How about if I paid you to stay, and be my guardian?" Maylina asked sweetly.

"Why?" he asked a bit stunned and puzzled.

"I have this feeling you need to be here with us on our journey."

"Well, for a profit I guess I'm in. Just pay me when this is all over."

"That's fine," she smiled to his acceptance.

"Oh, by the way, I know how this cult is able to spread so far and fast. It seems they are using a kind of nano-machina. Kind of odd since they don't believe in machina weapons. A few men came into a town with guns that when pointed at someone shoots out a bullet. When it pierces the skin nano, or cell-sized, machines invade the body, and they quickly spread to the brain. Within moments that person is another follower of the Zanarkand Light. Rumors surfaced that one great machina in New Zanarkand controls the machines and gives orders to them all. Of course it's impossible to get into the city," Sorren brought up.

"For right now, but we'll get inside somehow later," Maylina replied hopefully.

Marie walked up to Maylina with a question, "What happened to you and my brother?"

"It's hard to explain, but plainly speaking the dead possessed us. That can only happen when the person's spirit is weak, but now their gone. Yuna has disappeared entirely by some unknown power, and Tidus I have no idea as of yet."

"Yeah, well another spirit had my brother before he turned back. He said something about Tidus and his lover both missing, and that you were the only one that could save them," Marie revealed to the young the summoner.

"I don't know as of yet what that means, but I intend to discover the meaning," she ended quickly.

Maylina then left the cabin, and went to the engine room alone. She needed guidance on what to do, and only the dead had her answers.

That was when suddenly Pyreflies appeared out of nowhere. They converged on one place, and created a ghostly figure of a man. He looked almost exactly like Tidus. Not only did he look like Tidus, but Mason looked somewhat like him too and built just like him. That was the first time she noticed that.

He walked up to her, and even though he was only a spirit his hand was still able to give her a chilling sensation when he touched her.

The first words he said were, "You look just like her with your hair down like that."

He then embraced her, and she didn't understand why. While in his arms she felt comfort and warmth, but at the same time a dark hatred in her swelled up.

Maylina pulled away enough to give space between them.

"Who are you and who do I look like?" she asked with great curiosity.

"I am Shuyin. I do not speak of my love, but of someone else. That person is my sister, the one who cared me as I grew up. I'm surprised to find it to be so. Of course you felt a dark hatred swell within you for good reason. My sister and I did not end on good terms before my demise."

"Now I am confused. Why is it that I am surrounded by the dead? Why have _you_ come here?" she asked in total confusion.

"You're a summoner and you have Guado blood. You have a keen sense of the Farplane and the dead. You need to discover the whereabouts of several long since dead summoners and guardians. I am here, because you need to find yourself and save Spira from the living and the dead. You need to make sure you stay focused on your journey. Please, do not fail and let Spira fall."

He looked down as he finished his words sadly, "Like I tried to do 300 years ago with Vegnagun."

Maylina smiled as she took to step to him, "It is okay. I have a feeling you were saved so do not worry."

He walked up to her, and embraced her one final time. To Maylina it seemed he felt close to her, because she reminded him of something that her mind just could not quite figure out.

From behind her she heard the door open and footsteps were heard. Maylina turned to find Mason limping in, and when she turned back to Shuyin he was gone.

Mason approached Maylina slowly while holding his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, but it's you that is hurt," she replied worryingly.

"Oh, it's only my arm. Held onto the ledge to long. I wanted to talk to you about us. It's kind of hard to explain this. I've never really…"

She cut him off briskly, "No need to explain. For one thing, we are not like Yuna and Tidus. My duties are to my temple and to the people before anything else. I serve the people of Spira. I gave an oath to the temple that I would be in no relationships, and only marry if it was a governmental marriage. That's why I am married to Seymour."

Maylina began putting hair up in a bun with the spare pins she had, and even though it was messy she still looked gorgeous.

"You're married to that freak?" Mason asked stunned.

"Of course, I thought you knew," she replied calmly.

"No, how could you even think of doing that?"

Maylina replied with an outrage within her voice, "My marriage was to unite the Guado, and brought an end to the war. I am High Priestess of Macalania. I have duties to serve. I don't have time for such foolish emotions. For I don't love Seymour, and I don't love you!"

With that she stormed back to the cabin of the ship leaving Mason in total shock. One half of him was relieved to hear she did not love Seymour, but his heart fell to pieces hearing her confessing no love for himself.

"How can she be like that?"

When Maylina returned to the cabin, Trevan was awake again. Renac brought him up to help get his balance back.

"Oh dear, my head hurts. Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

Marie spoke to him softly, "Lord Trevan, you're on board a ship above Bevelle. Are you alright?"

"Marie Rexx. Well, I guess it's good to see a familiar face. The last thing I remember was meeting the new leader of the Guado, and then I awoke with a headache here," he replied still rubbing his head.

Maylina walked up to join Marie to introduce herself, "I am High Priestess Maylina Guado, wife to Lord Seymour. It is a pleasure to finally meet the real you."

In a period of a few moments Maylina and Marie explained everything to Trevan.

Mason returned to the cabin with a gloomy look upon his face. When all was said, Trevan did not seem very happy.

"This threat from Zanarkand goes beyond the cult I'm afraid," he commented upon the situation.

To Continue…


	16. Chapter XV: Future Taken

**Chapter XV: Future Taken**

"What do you mean this goes beyond Zanarkand, if I may ask Lord Trevan?" Marie asked.

"None really know of this, but the leader of New Zanarkand is my oldest brother. His name is Barthe. My other brother is the leader of the industrial city, Terra Skies. His name is Rolas. Our parents gave each of us one of the four great cities to rule Spira. I chose Luca, Barthe had New Zanarkand, and Rolas was given Terra Skies. Our parents kept Bevelle until the Guado invaded and killed them over ten years ago."

"I'm sorry," Maylina apologized sadly for the people she grew up with.

"It's not your fault my lady. It is neither the fault of the Guado too. We were at war, and the only ones to blame are our leaders who started this war. My parents were our leaders, and your royal Guado family was your leaders," Trevan explained.

He continued, "The problem is this: my older brothers want war. To fight each other, and make Spira suffer. Rolas has, in secret, developing a great and destructive machina weapon. He was going to use the prototype ten years ago on the Guado after Bevelle fell, but I was stood in his way. Now he desires to war with Barthe because he has spread his influence so fast by means of technology."

"Then what should we do?" Connie asked sadly.

Trevan began pacing back and forth. He gave no answer to the rest of the group for several minutes. Until Mason decided to make the decision no one would say out loud.

"We're going to Terra Skies to destroy that weapon, and Rolas down. Then we go after Barthe and his nano-machina."

Not a single person argued with Mason's comment, but rather gave him a silent agreement. Trevan went to the bridge to give directions to Cid for Terra Skies. Maylina accompanied the young leader of Spira too.

Mason went to sit back down when his older sister sat next to him. It was obvious she wanted to talk about something with him. He knew she would upset him, because she always did when criticizing him.

"When you came from the engine room you didn't seem very happy. What happened between you and Maylina?"

He would never answer her. Marie looked at his somber expression, and it seemed like it was the shadow of the night grasping her little brother's conflicted soul and dragging him into the twilight. Ever since he returned into her life he has been changing constantly, and with the dead controlling him she never knew if it was her brother or some other person. Knowing better, Marie left her little brother alone after that.

* * *

For several hours nothing to surprising went on during the trip to Terra Skies. There seemed to be an aura of sorrow, despair, and hopelessness in the air. It felt as though Spira was falling apart. Maylina wanted it to all end now. Going to Terra Skies was the first step into fixing Spira.

Maylina did not understand where she was going. It felt like something inside her was directing her on a path. Will it ever end? A question she pondered ever since Bevelle and getting her body back. Now she led her friends to a great machina city, but she was doing something else. She needed to find out about this whole truth behind Shuyin and his past, and how she was connected to him. For some reason she felt like this man had her answers.

The ship reached the outskirts of the city. Once they were there, several men on air bikes approached and stopped their ship at the borders of the city on an island. A call came from the leader of the tear, and it was a stern male figure.

"Explain why you have come to Terra Skies."

Before Cid replied he said to himself, "Again."

He continued but now it was to the guard, "We are here to meet your leader. The leader of Luca, his younger brother, is here with us."

"Hold on one moment," the guard coldly said.

After several more moments of silence, the guard returned with a reply.

"You have been cleared for landing. Once you reach platform A5 expect a thorough inspection."

With that the com went dead, and the guard allowed the cruiser ship to land at the designated platform. Once they landed one man waited for them at the entrance of the city. He looked a lot like Trevan, but a few years older.

Trevan came off the ship to greet the man, "Rolas, you come alone brother?" he asked lightly.

"I see no reason to fear a group of travelers. Come, we will all speak in my waiting room," he said showing them the way.

They all followed the leader through the machina city. Rolas began to explain the city to them.

"This entire city feeds off the energy of the Farplane. So we are not affected by any problems on the mainland."

Maylina frowned in disapproval, "You steal the life of Spira to power your machines?"

"Yes, and to be more precise this 'Farplane' of yours has no life. It is only the core of the planet, and we have all rights to use it. Also priestess, around here we don't be praising your religion. There is no such thing in Terra Skies; we are a people of realists. Simple as that," he replied harshly.

Finally they had reached the meeting room. There was a long table with several elegant chairs placed around it. With only one window that had a view of the entire downtown district. This city indeed was a city of realists, and technology was used everywhere. It was quite a contrast to Guadosalam in Maylina's eyes. She could only shake her head in disgust. So much wasted time on trying to being the best at making cars to making the most exquisite guns in this city it seemed.

"So, Trevan you jumped ship on the main land, and allowed Barthe to expand? So, why come here? You know I am no better," Rolas chuckled.

Trevan sat next to his brother, "Because I know what you will do now. This is a fine excuse to test your weapon, and wipe out all of Spira at the same time."

Rolas could only smile to that response.

"Do you intend to stop me? This is my city, and I won't allow you to run around my city causing problems."

Guards came through the doors of the room, and had guns in hand. The entire group was up in moments, and all surrounded Maylina.

Cid had his mana gun pointed at Rolas when he spoke, "Trevan, take Maylina to the weapon. Mason and Sorren will guard you two."

"I will do so," Trevan replied taking her hand.

They all turned away, and headed towards the hallway. Mason was close behind them both with Sorren as they kept the rear clear. As they left they could hear gunshots and the clashing of magic. They followed Trevan through out Terra Skies, and it wasn't long until guards caught up with them. Soon they were going down stairs and corridors going deeper into the city. Every where machina robots were working feverishly to keep the city in good condition, Maylina felt a sting of regret.

"Trevan, do you know where this weapon is?" Mason yelled.

"Sure do," he replied back in equal volume.

They finally reached a huge room. Machines were moving in many directions, doing many tasks. Trevan then pointed towards to a part of the room that was completely in the shadows.

Maylina turned to the direction to where he pointed. From the shadows she felt a deathly chill. As she continued to stare, two eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"That is Alastimo; the weapon of hate," Trevan replied to the silent eyes.

"I guess it is my job to stop it," Maylina solemnly replied.

They slowly approached the glowing red eyes; still not aware of what it truly looked like. Before they could do anything though lights suddenly focused on them, for all around them along unknown ledges guards had their guns pointed at them.

Maylina looked around, and found Sorren was missing. Trevan and Mason were still with her though.

"Well, I can say this is not good," Mason said as he drew his sword.

Rolas was walking towards them with several guards at each side.

"How unfortunate that you were almost there," he said with a fowl touch to his voice.

Maylina could only stare in sadness.

"Where is your hunter companion?" he continued.

Before any could answer the machina weapon, Alastimo, began to stir in its darkened slumbers. A high pitch scream from it echoed in the vast rooms and hallways of the cities underground.

"What the hell is going on?" Rolas screamed in disbelief.

"Simple, I did a little rewiring to the piece of crap," a voice replied from the top of Alastimo.

From above a shadow jumped down to land in front of Rolas, and it was Sorren. Rolas knew right away that his weapon was in disarray from the shuddering and screaming it produced.

"You will pay for what you have done," he threatened the middle-aged assassin.

He continued with anger building, "Find out what is wrong with the damn thing."

Several of the guards that surrounded them left to obey his orders.

"I will have no summoner and her pathetic guardians get in my way. The rest of your group is now my prisoners. Now join them or die," Rolas threatened.

"What the hell do you think? We'll never surrender to you bastard," Mason arrogantly replied.

He was soon followed by Trevan, "You are insane Rolas."

Before they could react, Trevan was knocked out by a guard. Mason suffered worst when Rolas finally made his shot, shooting two bullets into his legs. He fell to his knees unable to walk now with the newly developed wounds.

"Mason!" Maylina exclaimed joining him at her knees.

Turning to her he flashed a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, because these are nothing. When you turned away from me on the ship, which was a thousand times worse. It felt like I had died, and that is what truly pains me."

"Mason, I didn't know," she solemnly replied.

"Hey, it's okay. You have your duties. I just never thought I would ever truly fall in…"

Before he could finish his enduring confession, Maylina was torn away from him by Rolas by her long locks of blue hair. Sorren was being held down by the guards as Mason struggled to get her back. Rolas kept his gun to her head as he held onto her arm tightly.

"There are no Fayths and no religion. Your death will truly prove it. I won't indulge into my brother's ideals in New Zanarkand by letting you live," he remarked as he pushed her towards the edge of the platform.

Standing proudly she gave her last statement, "My faith will never falter, and I am no one's tool."

Before Mason's eyes he watched in horror as a single shot rang out making perfect aim. It happened so fast, but to Mason it was a moment that last an eternity. The shot had met its target, and the target was Maylina's head. Blood spilled, her body fell back slowly, and right before him she disappeared into the abyss.

"No, I failed her. She can't die, this can't happen," he spoke shockingly to himself.

As the pain began to overcome him, he watched Sorren brake away from the guards, leaping into the abyss to follow Maylina. The last thing he heard was that of Rolas laughing.

To Continue…


	17. Chapter XVI: Hopeless of the Phoenix

**Chapter XVI: Hopeless of the Phoenix**

Her body continued to fall deeper into the dark crevices of Spira. Sorren used all his might to catch up with her as they both fell.

Rolas had shot her in the head, and it seemed it was a kiling shot. There was a clear view of the shot mark through her forehead. From the wound and her unconsious posture, one may speculate she was dead.

Finally he was able to get a hold of her, but he wondered how far this abyss was. Then he felt something grow within him, a burning fire in his chest. Slowly that pain grew as he tried to wake Maylina. Realization settled in when he found her body growing cold and there was no breathing coming from her.

The pain struck his heart and soul when he acknowledged her death. The fire seemed to pour from his body now as he clenched his teeth to hold back a scream. The fire had spread and suddenly a pair of fire red wings took a translucent form upon his back. The fire wings dispersed, and suddenly something forced itself free from his chest.

This magical sphere of fire ignited with a power once it broke free from Sorren. A piercing screech of a bird sounded from it before it thrusted itself into Maylina's bod, engulfing them both in an arrangement of orange and fire flames.

Sorren watched in awe as the fire wings grew and made form on Maylina's back. His attention turned to her face next as her hair grew and changed into pulsing fire.

Suddenly a searing scream of a bird eminated from Maylina's mouth as her eyes fluttered open. She had been given another life through this aeon from Sorren's soul. Their decent's speed slowed down as the twenty foot span of wings flapped to work against the gravity.

The eternal darkness slowly began to lighten up as a piercing white light began to penetrate their surroundings. In minutes they found themselves upon a plateau of flowers. Beyond the plateau pyrieflies made way as waterfalls with no source or destination fell.

Sorren felt Maylina move from his grasp as the Phoenix dispersed from her body. He came to the conclusion that the aeon gave her her life back. Even though it still puzzled him he was relieved to see her alive.

"We're in the Farplane, in the heart of Spira," her soft voice spoke breaking his thoughts.

He turned to her then to his surrounding in awe. He looked beyond Maylina to find a man walking towards them. Sorren suddenly felt his body grow heavy at the man's approach as he became drowzy. As he fell to his knees he watched Maylina turn to the young man before passing out.

* * *

Maylina turned as Sorren fell unconscious, and there he was. The man she harbored hate yet always had a feeling of paternal caring.

"Shuyin," she spoke in a haze.

"Yes, it is a pleasure you finally came. I've been waiting for you sister."

"Sister?" almost completely torn in confusion.

Taking her hand he led the half-Guado to one particular waterfall near the plateau's edge. At first, the water falling seemed to have no destination and fell into a dark abyss. Now, though, a pool of crystal clear blue water began to visualize before them.

They stood mere feet away from this mystical pool. Eerie whispers tantalized Maylina's senses. She pulled herself away from the handsome young man. Walking to the waterfal, she peered down to a collection of water the 'fall had created. At first glance it was Maylina's reflection, but soon her image disappeared and another face appeared.

A woman with golden hair, dark roots, and violet highlights was there before her. Her piercing red eyes telling a long and sad story. Maylina stumbled back as the very face of the woman took on a form as she rose from the water. A full body mirage was reflected through the waterfall. Her elegant formal attire of the ancient priestly clothing was shining in the reflection.

"Who is she?" she stumbled out to Shuyin.

As he walked up behind her he replied, "She is you, Maylina. She is my sister, Akiaka, the Traitor of Zanarkand. This is a reflection of your spirit."

"My spirit...the Traitor of Zanarkand? How can this be?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that," he replied softly.

She turned away from the mirage swiftly as she buried her face into her hands. When Shuyin told her that, images of another life flooded her like a storm. The roaring sounds of past winds swept her like a tornado as she tried to piece these images into place to make sense in just a few seconds time that she was given. Her vision began to blur as her mind faded into the distant past of her own life, a life she never knew she had till now. Maylina Guado was going to come to understand her past life as Akiaka, the Traitor of Zanarkand.

* * *

_1300 years ago_

_Zanarkand_

_The Blitzball stadium began to fill as the crowd's excitement built. They all gossiped about their idol, their current idol, Lenne. Lenne was the pop icon of Zanarkand, and during these dark days of war she was like a beacon of light to her people as a singer and summoner._

_Of course many did not know where she learned both skills. Lenne always gave her praise to her mentor, Akiaka. Her entire life she lived in the ancient temple in the mountains of Gagazet with a young Akiaka and her younger brother Shuyin. It was Akiaka, or Aki, who assigned Shuyin as a guardian to Lenne, and he was one of the greatest gifts she ever recieved._

_Shuyin was the closest person in her life, even though she was not suppose to develop emotions of love for him. They would never admit that unknown love to each other, because of their duties._

_She needed to clear her mind for tonight, she needed to make her people happy a little bit at least._

_As the crowd settled they all turned to the highest balcony as a middle-aged man and his young wife approached the edge. All in the crowd knew who he was, he was teir leader, Yu Yevon. _

_His priestess wife was several years younger then himself. Her golden platinum hair glistended in the light as she stood proud at twenty-two. She was once the voice and idol of Zanarkand before Lenne a few years before, and passed her skills and talent to the young priestess upon the stage now._

_Akiaka was proud of her pupil, but she was still unhappy. Her marriage was a faithful one, in that the two great summoners of Zanarkand, Yu Yevon and herself, were married. Yu Yevon had a daughter with his first wife who was deceased now, but Akiaka continued to deny him a child._

_Instead, she was breaking the sacred vows of their holy marriage and to her religion. For her devotion had waivered, and her emotions for another man had grown into something greater then her faith to her marriage or religion. This man stood behind her, guarding her from all that dare be hostile to her._

_She could smell his scent of true essence, and she imagined his long silver hair flowing in the wind behind her._

_As the commotion settled, she was excused from her husband's presence as several summoner council members joined him from the show. _

_Aki left the balcony room with her guardian close behind as she made her way from the public eye. Taking her way to an abandoned hal, she felt a pair of strong yet slender arms turn her around at the waist._

_She could only smile as she gave a false protest, "You shouldn't do this Lloyd. It could lead to trouble."_

_He could only smile to her joking behavior, but behind her words there was truth. Aki was the high priestess of Zanarkand's ancient temple in Mount Gagazet because of her unusual talent. Her ability was like all summoners in summoning aeons, but she could fuse and become one with her closest aeons. This is why she was the keeper of the ancient temple, the keeper of The Twins. This was also why she was married to the leader of Zanarkand, a political marriage and nothing else._

_"Aki, you know we've been apart for awhile. We should go out tonight."_

_Nodding in agreement she ran her delicate fingers through his long silken silver hair._

_

* * *

_

Maylina opended her eyes standing within the Farplane with Shuyin there. Her body felt complete and alive now as she reflected upon the watefall.

"I am Aki, her spirit reincarnated. I can't remember, though, how I died or of that man's death either. I feel a close connection to our demises though, sadly."

Shuyin looked to her as he replied thoughtfully, "That man, Lloyd, was found to be a spy for the enemy at the time. Our enemy was Bevelle, and he worked for them. Before I left for Bevelle and met my end I found out of his identity from him. I'm not sure what happended between you two. I do know you found out and disconnected yourself from him and myself. You felt betrayed by all. How you died will come in time I'm sure. Maylina, you must come to understand your true identity."

"What do you mean? I'm on a pilgramage to revive the aeons and..."she began.

"And finish the feud you had with Yu Yevon. There is bitter resentment between you both," he finished.

Maylina turned to him, her voice speaking with an echo as if another was there with her, "But Yu Yevon was defeated by Lady Yuna. How could my feud with him have any significance?"

"Aki, my sister, he lives like you and Lloyd do."

Total shock ran across her face at both revlelations.

"Yu Yevon has been reincarnated? Where and who though, and Lloyd...he has returned as well," she spoke calmly.

"Bear no grudge towards me, forgive me for my selfishness so long ago," Shuyin said changing the subject suddenly.

She placed a gentle hand upon his face in reply, "Shuyin, I remember you, Lenne, and what happended to you both in Bevelle. At first I was so upset with you, because we ended on such terrible terms. After your passing I became distraught; losing my oly brother tore me apart."

* * *

Peace had been found between the two siblings, but many problems and questions were growing around them. Maylina had been given a glimpse of her destiny, and that was to settle the score long since left unfinished.

Maylina sat for what seemed to be only a few hours, but in the real world the days were flying by as she reminised with her brother about their lives together. Eventually she needed to ask that one question that had her pondering for a while now.

"Where is Lloyd?"

"Isn't it obvious Aki? He's been by your side all this time unknowingly. The one that kept having the unusual visions, and his body being taken by a spirit like yourself," he replied lightly.

Realization over whelmed her fragile senses, "Mason."

Sorren moaned as he began to wake up from his sudden faintness.

Shuyin took his sister's hand to say his farewell, "Go back and save your friends. Finish this feud, and be strong and independent again like you once were."

As he faded away she only nodded. Maylina Guado with the spirit of Akiaka, would over come all. To find the oe who is taking all the summoner spirits, over come the darkness, and save Spira.

She rose to go to Sorren only to fall to her knees coughing harshly. As her body calmed, she removed her hand from her mouth to find it covered in blood. A small trickle of it falling down the corner of her lips. Only puzzlement and horror came to her at this mysterious site.

To Continue...


End file.
